Satin ou velours?
by Otisiana
Summary: [YAOI Shônen ai] Recueil d'OS traitant de romances entre les beaux bishônens de Bleach. Principalement Byakuya x Renji.
1. Prouve moi que tu m'aimes

**Titre :** Satin ou velours?

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date de début : **23/02/07

**Genre général :** Romance, encore et toujours!

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite, seule l'histoire est à moi.

Salut à tous,

Voici un recueil d'OS à longueurs et ratings variables mettant en scène de tendres romances yaoi entres nos chers bishônens de Bleach.

**Attention**, mes personnages peuvent être plus ou moins OOC en fonction des besoins de l'histoire.

**Pour cet OS : **23/02/07

**Genre : **SUPER GUIMAUVE huhu

**Rating :** M pour cause de lemon (shônen ai, yaoi, déconseillés aux homophobes, interdit aux moins de 16 ans)

**Pairing : **Byakuya x Renji

Cette fic est pour Lynarsiane, gros bisous princesse !!!

**Avant-propos :** _Byakuya et Renji vivaient une histoire ensemble, sans que personne ne soit au courant. Renji supportant de plus en plus mal que Byakuya refuse de dévoiler au grand jour leur relation, ce dernier préféra rompre avant d'avoir des problèmes. Renji entra alors dans une profonde dépression sans se douter que son Capitaine éprouvait la même souffrance._

oOoOoOo  
OS 1 : Prouve moi que tu m'aimes  
oOoOoOo

Il avait mal... Horriblement mal... Rien n'aurait pu le faire souffrir davantage... Et il prétendait l'aimer? Foutaises! Quand on aime, on n'a pas honte de ses sentiments! Et surtout... On ne rejette pas celui que l'on prétend aimer comme s'il n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'un grain de sable dans le désert!

Ainsi songeait le Lieutenant Abarai Renji tout en déambulant dans les ruelles sombres du Seireitei, aveuglé par sa souffrance et littéralement déchiré par la rupture qu'il venait de vivre. L'amour de sa vie? Kuchiki Byakuya et personne d'autre! Son Capitaine, son amant, sa raison de vivre...

Renji n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui du jour au lendemain, loin de là! Au début, il n'éprouvait pour son taichou que le respect et l'admiration que ressentent les fukutaichou envers leurs supérieurs. Pourtant, au fil du temps, son admiration ne cessa de croître et il finit par se rendre compte que la nature de ses sentiments avaient changés, qu'il s'était mis à l'aimer... Oh bien sûr, il avait alors commencé à se faire violence, refusant d'admettre qu'il aimait un homme, un noble qui plus est...

Cependant, ses efforts s'avéraient vains. Plus Renji essayait de se contrôler, plus il pensait à son taichou, rêvant de lui chaque nuit et se donnant même du plaisir en pensant à lui... Avant de gémir de désespoir devant sa propre faiblesse.

Un matin, il décida d'aller tout avouer au noble, quitte à se faire renvoyer de sa division. En effet, il n'en pouvait plus de cogiter inutilement et de souffrir en silence, il fallait que ça sorte. Et si son taichou l'éloignait de lui, ce serait peut-être plus facile... Pourtant, cela ne se passa pas ainsi. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Renji vit ses aspirations les plus folles se concrétiser, et son Capitaine répondre à ses sentiments, l'emplissant alors d'un bonheur sans limite.

Dès lors, les deux hommes entamèrent une relation passionnée, torride mais surtout... secrète! De prime abord, Renji comprenait les sentiments de son taichou. Il savait bien qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'acclimater à cette idylle transgressant toutes les règles de la haute société du Sereitei. Néanmoins, le Lieutenant Abarai gardait toujours l'espoir que son amour révèle leur histoire au grand jour, sans honte ni tabou...

Des semaines passèrent, puis des mois... Et enfin une année, depuis la veille... Une année de bonheur dissimulé. Une année de plaisirs à peine murmurés. Une année dans les bras d'un homme qui refusait d'assumer... Une année d'amour, et cinq minutes pour tout détruire...

_Flashback_

_« - Byakuya, cette situation n'a que trop duré! Je n'en peux plus de me cacher... Je vous aime, je vous aime plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie! »_

_« - Renji... On en a déjà discuté des centaines de fois... »_

_« - Mais rien n'a changé! »_

_« - Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt... Ne peux-tu pas faire preuve d'un minimum de patience?! »_

_Fin du Flashback_

A nouveau ils s'étaient disputés... Mais cette fois fut la pire... A la fin de leur discussion, Byakuya lui avait dit de partir, que ce serait certainement mieux ainsi. Et Renji s'était effondré. Tout son monde s'était écroulé... Cette dernière scène ne cessait de tourner et tourner dans son esprit, tel un vieux disque rayé sur un phonographe. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Ses suppliques n'avaient rien changé. Byakuya lui avait ordonné de partir avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans un regard pour son fukutaichou.

Renji sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et se mit à courir au hasard, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans le Sereitei baigné par la lueur de la lune. Il avait mal, si mal... Soudain, au détour d'une ruelle, Renji percuta quelqu'un.

« - Ow! Regardez où vous allez espèce de sale... Renji?? »

Le Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku se releva péniblement et aida son ami à en faire de même.

« - Renji, quelque chose ne va pas? », s'enquit-elle en avisant ses yeux rougis et ses cernes profondément marqués.

« - Ca va... Laisse moi tranquille. »

Loin d'abandonner la partie, la belle Rangiku le prit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« - Inutile de protester, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Viens, on va chez moi. J'ai reçu une bonne vingtaine de bouteille de saké ce matin, on va y faire honneur! »

Renji sourit tristement, et hocha la tête. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire de toute façon? Il suivit le Lieutenant Matsumoto d'un air totalement abattu...

oOoOoOo

Dans les appartements du clan Kuchiki, Byakuya ruminait les derniers évènements passés. Renji n'était parti que depuis quelques heures, mais déjà son absence se faisait cruellement sentir. Savoir que cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini, était en train de le rendre fou. Cela faisait un an qu'il s'endormait chaque soir dans son grand lit en serrant Renji dans ses bras, après l'avoir fait entré dans le plus grand secret. Un an qu'il le réveillait chaque matin d'un tendre baiser pour le laisser rejoindre la sixième division avant lui. Un an qu'il lui avait confessé ses sentiments. Un an qu'il y avait répondu.

Poussant un énorme soupir, Byakuya s'approcha de son lit défait et y passa la main. Les draps étaient froids, mais quelques longs fils rouges se trouvaient encore sur l'oreiller, ultime preuve de la présence de son amant quelques heures auparavant. Il en ramassa quelques uns et joua négligemment à les faire glisser entre ses doigts d'un air pensif.

Le noble laissa rouler une unique larme de long de sa joue. Que faisait Renji à présent? Où était-il? Avait-il trouvé quelqu'un pour le consoler? Allait-il le remplacer tout aussi rapidement que leur relation avait commencé? Ces sombres pensées lui faisaient mal... Mais qu'y pouvait-il? Le Lieutenant Abarai était un homme passionné, plein de fougue. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de la relation cachée que lui offrait son taichou.

Mais Byakuya avait sa fierté. Que dirait son clan s'ils savaient? Il deviendrait à coup sûr la risée de tout Soul Society! Lui, Kuchiki Byakuya, chef d'une des quatre familles nobles du Sereitei, entretenir une relation avec encore un miséreux du soixante dix-huitième district du Rukongai? Et un homme qui plus est?! Quelle honte, quel scandale!

« - Renji... », soupira-t-il. « Renji... Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas me comprendre? »

Le noble s'assit sur l'épais matelas de sa couche. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble depuis un an. Le souvenir de leurs ébats torrides le troublait particulièrement. Il ne pouvait oublier la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa peau, la puissance de ses gémissements alors qu'il le faisait sien, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

Byakuya s'allongea à demi, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, tentant de respirer une dernière fois le doux parfum de celui qu'il aimait encore de toute son âme, mais qui ne partagerait plus sa vie. La souffrance qu'il ressentait lui tordait les entrailles, le laissant une sensation de malaise constant. Il se sentait si vide, si incomplet... La présence du roux lui était tout simplement indispensable.

Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir, encore habillé de son hakama et de son manteau de Capitaine. Seul le nom de Renji s'échappait de ses lèvres alors que les cauchemars débutaient...

oOoOoOo

« - Allez Abarai-san, une dernière petite goutte? »

« - Pitié Matsumoto-san, si je bois encore une seule gorgée je vais vomir... », geignit Renji.

« - Je crois que moi aussi... », avoua le Lieutenant de la dixième division en rampant vers son ami, lui-même affalé par terre.

« - Alors », lui dit-elle en soufflant son haleine alcoolisée. « Et maintenant tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil? »

Renji tourna vers elle ses yeux vitreux.

« - Ton saké, évidemment! », grogna-t-il.

« - Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler... », soupira Rangiku en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Le Lieutenant de la sixième division la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« - Plus jamais tu vois... Plus jamais... Je ne serais dans ses bras... Plus jamais... Sa bouche... Ses mains... »

Bien que complètement ivre, la jeune Shinigami n'eut pas beaucoup à réfléchir pour comprendre ce qui déprimait ainsi son compagnon d'arme. Ce qui la surprenait en revanche, c'était qu'elle avait toujours cru qu'il était célibataire! Comme quoi, il cachait bien son jeu, le fukutaichou Abarai Renji...

« - L'amour... », souffla-t-elle entre deux hoquets. « Quelle belle connerie! Tu l'oublieras vite, la chienne qui t'a fait souffrir! »

Renji eut un petit rire amer devant le sobriquet et murmura doucement:

« - On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles, Matsumoto-san... »

Un léger ronflement en guise de réponse indiqua au roux que la belle s'était endormie. Il soupira longuement et se calla un peu plus contre elle, avant de se jeter lui aussi entre les bras de Morphée.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Renji fut réveillé en sursaut par une furie rose sautant partout en hurlant:

« - Renji-chan et Rangiku-chan ont dormi enseeeeeeeeeeeemble! Ils sont amoureuuuuuuuux! »

« - Hein? Quoi? Woahhh! »

Le Lieutenant Abarai crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre. Se réveiller le matin avec comme première image la tête d'un Zaraki Kenpachi qui l'observait d'un air perplexe n'était pas forcément ce qu'il préférait.

« - Je me suis perdu… », expliqua le terrible Capitaine de la onzième division. « Je voulais aller voir Ichimaru-san. Et puis, comme Yachiru a reconnu les quartiers de la dixième, je me suis dit que quelqu'un pourrait me renseigner… A moins qu'en fait nous ne soyons dans la sixième ? », termina-t-il d'un air goguenard.

Rangiku se releva péniblement en arrangeant ses vêtements.

« - Pfiou, on a vraiment abusé hier soir… », dit-elle en avisant les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre.

« - Hmm Zaraki-taichou, je crois qu'Abarai-san et moi-même ne sommes pas trop en état de vous aider… Vous feriez mieux de demander au Capitaine Hitsugaya… »

'_En plus, ça me laissera quelques minutes de plus pour décuver'_, songea-t-elle en son fort intérieur.

Renji l'observa, interloqué, tandis que Kenpachi et Yachiru prenaient congés.

« - Tu ne déments même pas ? », s'indigna-t-il. « Mais enfin Rangiku, ils vont le crier sur tous les toits et raconter absolument n'importe quoi ! »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« - Bah, qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent… De toute façon, c'est pas comme si nous avions chacun une vie de couple à préserver, n'est-ce pas ? », lâcha-t-elle laconiquement.

Renji baissa les yeux et serra les poings. C'était malheureusement la triste réalité… Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, peut-être, son taichou éprouverait une pointe de jalousie ? Et qui sait, en extrapolant davantage, peut-être lui demanderait-il de revenir auprès de lui ? Le Lieutenant Abarai soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand tout fierté l'avait-elle abandonné ? Pourquoi se surprenait-il à espérer que son Capitaine revienne vers lui, alors qu'il n'en avait certainement plus rien à faire ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait quitté, appliquant la sentence de son éternelle et officielle voix froide et dénuée d'émotions ?

« - Tu as sans doute raison, Matsumoto-san… Merci pour la soirée, c'était sympa. Je dois partir à l'entraînement dans ma division… »

« - D'accord, à la prochaine ! », répondit la plantureuse Shinigami.

oOoOoOo

Arrivé dans les quartiers de sa division, le Lieutenant Abarai fut apostrophé joyeusement par ses camarades :

« - Hey, Abarai-fukutaichou ! T'étais pas dans ta chambre ce matin ? Tu t'es trouvé une poulette ? »

« - Fermez-là bande d'abrutis ! », s'énerva le roux. « Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Vous n'allez pas à l'entraînement ? »

Ce fut Rikichi qui lui répondit d'un air légèrement préoccupé :

« - Eh non, l'entraînement a été annulé ! Apparemment Kuchiki-taichou serait malade. Du moins c'est ce que nous a dit Rukia-san… C'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? En général, même quand il ne va pas très bien, il vient quand même et d'ailleurs il en profite pour se venger sur nous… Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave… »

Renji sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir l'échine. Kuchiki Byakuya, malade au point de manquer un évènement militaire ? Impossible ! A moins qu'il ne se trouve plongé dans un coma profond… Dévoré par l'inquiétude, Renji en oublia même sa propre peine et planta là ses deux amis pour courir en direction des appartements du clan Kuchiki.

Ce fut Rukia qui l'accueillit, non sans écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

« - Tu viens voir Nii-sama toi aussi ? Remarque, en même temps t'es son Lieutenant… »

« - Comment ça 'aussi' ? », s'enquit Renji. « Quelqu'un d'autre est déjà passé ? »

La brune hocha la tête.

« - Oui, Ichimaru-taichoua tellement insisté que je l'ai finalement conduit à mon frère… Nii-sama a eu l'air surpris mais il ne l'a pas renvoyé. Il est encore avec lui là, donc tu devrais attendre un peu… »

'_Le Capitaine Ichimaru Gin ?'_, songea le roux avec stupeur. _'Je ne savais pas qu'il était ami avec Kuchiki-taichou…'_

Rukia s'en fut alors rejoindre la treizième division, laissant son ami seul dans le hall, juste devant la chambre de son frère. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il était tout de même étrange que Renji se soit dirigé du premier coup vers la bonne porte… Il avait peut-être plus d'instinct qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ?

Resté seul, le Lieutenant de la sixième division hésitait. Devait-il attendre comme le lui avait suggéré Rukia, ou partir et revenir plus tard ? De toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Renji ne pouvait pas se désintéresser de l'état de santé de son supérieur… Surtout étant donné la force des sentiments qu'il éprouvait encore à son égard !

Il s'appuya contre le mur, tout près de la porte, plongé dans ses réflexions. Soudain, malgré l'épaisseur qui le séparait de la chambre de Byakuya, il perçut comme des éclats de voix. Les sons étaient faibles et étouffés, mais Renji eut la certitude qu'une dispute ou quelque chose de ce genre venait d'éclater dans la pièce voisine.

Sa raison l'incitait à s'en aller et à ne pas s'en mêler, mais la curiosité était forte… De plus, le jeune Shinigami sentait monter en lui un mauvais pressentiment qui lui comprimait la poitrine de plus en plus. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit comme un bris de verre qu'il n'hésita plus. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Allongé sur le lit, Byakuya était pâle, terriblement pâle. Et la légère étoffe blanche qui le recouvrait ne faisait qu'accentuer l'impression de lividité cadavérique qui avait envahi ses traits. Au dessus de lui, le Capitaine Ichimaru lui maintenait les poignets au dessus de la tête, d'une seule main, tandis qu'il avait glissé l'autre entre les plis du tissus immaculé, caressant la peau soyeuse du noble. Sur le sol de marbre, à quelques pas d'eux, se trouvait une lampe brisée… C'était donc cela, le bruit…

Renji sentit alors une rage sans précédent couler dans ses veines, telle la lave d'un volcan en fusion. Toute une palette d'émotions violentes s'était emparée de lui en cet instant : jalousie, haine, incompréhension, colère... La souffrance qu'il avait déjà accumulée la nuit passée revint hurler au plus profond de son être, faisant exploser son reiatsu.

Sans réfléchir, il sortit son zanpakutoh et jeta sur Gin. Ce dernier, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, se contenta de se lever et de lui faire face, sans broncher. Il para négligemment le coup avec Shinsou, avant de ricaner doucement.

« - Abarai-kun… Comme c'est gentil de s'enquérir de la santé de son maître… Brave chien… »

Renji serra les dents et soutint le regard moqueur du Capitaine de la troisième division.

« - Je vais vous tuer… », siffla-t-il.

Gin se contenta d'émettre un petit rire suffisant.

« - Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça… »

Avant que le roux n'ait pu effectuer le moindre mouvement, Gin le projeta violemment contre le mur.

« - Byakuya est à moi… », dit-il avec suffisance. « J'ai été patient, je t'ai laissé t'amuser avec lui pendant tout ce temps… Mais maintenant c'est à mon tour ! Va-t-en sale rat ! »

Pour ponctuer ses dires, le Capitaine Ichimaru projeta Shinsou dans sa direction. Renji ferma les paupières, impuissant face à une telle attaque, et attendant le choc. Choc qui n'aboutit jamais… Il ouvrit alors les yeux, juste à temps pour retenir une forme pâle qui s'écroulait entre ses bras.

« - Kuchiki-taichou ! », s'écria le Lieutenant Abarai, affolé.

D'un coup de shunpo, Byakuya s'était interposé entre Gin et Renji, déviant Shinsou qui lui avait néanmoins transpercé l'épaule. _(Nda : une impression de déjà-vu ?… huhuhu)_

Le Capitaine de la troisième division eut un rictus doucereux.

« - Pfff vraiment… Tu me déçois Byakuya… Si j'avais su que tu aimais autant les rats, je t'en aurais offert un plus mignon… »

Il ramena son zanpakuto et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé à la hauteur de Renji, il lui glissa à l'oreille.

« - Je suis bon prince, je te le laisse encore un moment… »

Puis il caressa brièvement une mèche ébène.

« - Byakuya… Un jour, tu finiras bien par m'appartenir… Je suis confiant… »

A cet instant, le noble sembla sortir de l'état proche de l'apathie dans laquelle il était plongé depuis un bon moment. Il se redressa péniblement et serra une main autour de la gorge de son confrère. Dardant un regard froid et méprisant sur un Gin narquois, il lâcha sèchement :

« - Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Ichimaru Gin. Va répandre ton venin ailleurs, cette fois je suis prêt. »

Le sourire du Shinigami se tordit sous un accès de haine. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Il se dégagea de la poigne de Byakuya et sortit en claquant la porte.

oOoOoOo

« - Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Et pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas défendu avant ?! », demanda durement Renji.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« - Ne me dites pas qu'en fait ça vous plaisait, je ne vous croirais pas ! », ajouta-t-il, un sourd élan de jalousie menaçant de s'infiltrer en lui.

Cependant, le silence de son supérieur commença à l'inquiéter. En temps normal, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé lui parlé de la sorte, même dans leurs moments les plus intimes !

« - Taichou… », murmura Renji en s'approchant du noble qui restait immobile, face à la porte. « Vous devriez vous rallonger. Vous êtes malade, et en plus maintenant vous sai… »

Deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent brusquement, l'interrompant dans sa tirade. Le cœur de Renji sembla fondre littéralement. Il se sentait tellement mieux, là, comme s'il avait enfin retrouvé sa place, dans l'écrin des bras de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Le roux sentait sa souffrance et sa colère s'envoler peu à peu, tandis que de douces lèvres déposaient de tendres baisers contre son cou. Des baisers mouillés de larmes… De larmes ??

« - Taichou ! », s'exclama Renji en s'écartant de lui.

Le visage du noble était baigné de gouttelettes. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait y lire une souffrance incommensurable. Jamais il n'avait vu son Capitaine aussi bouleversé ! Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir dans ce genre de cas, Renji décida de le forcer à s'allonger sur son lit. Byakuya se laissa faire, le regard un peu hagard. Le fukutaichou observa sa blessure à l'épaule et nota avec soulagement qu'elle n'était que superficielle. Il lui fit un bandage de fortune avec un morceau de drap et caressa gentiment son front.

« - Je pense que ça ira, mais bon je ne suis pas médecin. Vous pourrez toujours demander à Unohana-taichou… »

« - Renji… », murmura Byakuya en lui attrapant la main.

« - Ou… Oui, Capitaine ?... Byakuya ? »

Le roux nota avec plaisir l'étincelle de joie qui traversa les iris onyx du noble alors qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

« - Renji… Je… Je suis désolé… »

Le jeune Shinigami déglutit, profondément surpris d'entendre des excuses venir aussi spontanément du froid et distant Capitaine Kuchiki.

« - Reste… Reste avec moi… Ne me quitte jamais… », termina-t-il dans un soupir.

« - Alors… Ne me redites plus jamais de partir… », articula difficilement Renji, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Byakuya l'attira à lui, capturant ses lèvres avec douceur.

« - Je t'aime. », avoua-t-il contre sa bouche.

Renji crut qu'il allait défaillir de bonheur. Tant d'attentions successives de la part de son amant étaient si rares !

« - Moi aussi je vous aime, Byakuya », répondit-il tendrement. « J'ai… J'ai eu si mal lorsque vous m'avez dit que vous ne souhaitiez plus me voir… M'arracher tous les membres un à un aurait été moins douloureux… »

Le noble l'invita à s'allonger auprès de lui. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule musclée et du bout des doigts, il suivit les lignes noires de ses tatouages, envoyant de doux frissons dans tout le corps de son amour.

« - Je pensais pouvoir supporter ton absence, mais il s'est avéré que j'en suis incapable… », avoua Byakuya. « L'idée de t'avoir perdu à jamais m'a complètement vidé de toute force, de toute volonté… »

« - Et c'est pour ça que vous avez laissé ce sale vicieux de Gin vous toucher ?? Si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous … Vous vous seriez donné à lui ?! »

Devant le ton sec et passablement irrité de son fukutaichou, Byakuya leva les yeux vers son visage. Il s'attendait à y voir de la colère, mais fut surpris d'y lire également une profonde tristesse… Renji ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il éprouvait quoi que ce soit pour cette immonde crapule ?! _(nda : en fait j'aime beaucoup Gin, mais là on ne peut rien dire d'autre…)_

Byakuya lui prit le menton d'une main et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Déjà, c'est 'Ichimaru-taichou' », corrigea-t-il machinalement. « Et puis… Je n'étais vraiment pas moi-même. Il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi, de me dire qu'il savait tout depuis le début pour nous deux, mais qu'il n'avait rien dit pour me préserver. Il disait que tu n'étais qu'un gosse capricieux alors que lui pouvait me comprendre et n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de vouloir crier sur tous les toits qu'il couchait avec le Capitaine Kuchiki… »

« - C'est pas ça du tout ! », s'emporta Renji, choqué. « Byakuya, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que l'on sache à quel point je vous aime ! Bien sûr que je suis fier d'avoir pu obtenir une petite place dans votre cœur, mais je n'ai jamais voulu vous causer du tort ! »

« - Je le sais bien… », murmura Byakuya en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. « Paradoxalement, j'en ai eu la certitude en entendant Ichimaru-san médire sur ton compte… »

Renji serra le corps pâle de son amant contre lui. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues.

« - De toute façon, même si je ne parviens pas à vous faire changer d'avis sur le sujet, j'ai compris que c'était beaucoup trop douloureux de vous perdre totalement… Alors… »

« - N'en dis pas plus », l'interrompit le Capitaine Kuchiki. « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir appris quelque chose… »

« - Que voulez-vous d… »

« - Chut… Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Embrasse moi… »

Renji ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à la requête du noble. Il unit amoureusement ses lèvres aux siennes, éprouvant leur douceur comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis dix ans. Il sortit délicatement sa langue et lécha l'ourlet rose de la bouche de son amant, l'invitant silencieusement à lui en permettre l'accès. Byakuya y répondit favorablement et lâcha un petit soupir de bien être lorsque ladite langue rencontra la sienne, l'entraînant dans un ballet sensuel et outrageusement excitant.

Sans détacher leurs lèvres, le noble glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et écarta les pans du hakama de Renji, frôlant au passage la peau légèrement hâlée.

« - Byakuya… Vous êtes blessé… », lui rappela le Lieutenant.

« - Je ne suis pas en porcelaine, Renji. J'en ai vu d'autres ! », rétorqua le concerné avant de fondre sur le torse offert, capturant une pointe érigée entre ses lèvres.

Le roux se cambra sous la caresse et s'agrippa aux draps, comme pour se retenir d'une chute. Tout en déposant une pluie de baiser sur le corps chaud de son Lieutenant, Byakuya se débarrassa des vêtements qui gênaient son exploration. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il s'écarta légèrement pour examiner d'un œil appréciateur la beauté de l'éphèbe qui rougissait à mesure que son excitation se faisait de plus en plus évidente.

Le Capitaine de la sixième division retira alors ses propres vêtements, puis se coula contre le corps brûlant qui tremblait d'impatience. Renji le serra dans ses bras, faisant sciemment se toucher leurs virilités gorgées de désir, et cueillit du bout des lèvres les prémisses de gémissements qui menaçaient de s'échapper de la gorge de Byakuya.

« - Taichou… », haleta-t-il péniblement. « S'il… S'il vous plaît… »

« - Déjà ? », s'étonna le noble. « Mais nous avons tout notre temps aujourd'hui… »

Renji s'empara presque brutalement de sa main pour lui faire sentir la puissante érection qu'il arborait à présent.

« - S'il vous plaît… Faites-moi oublier pourquoi j'ai tant souffert la nuit dernière… Faites-moi sentir combien je vous appartiens… Prouvez-moi que je suis le seul à avoir capturé votre âme… »

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux onyx de Byakuya, témoignant de l'émotion qui l'envahit furtivement. Il le positionna brusquement à plat ventre, faisant fi de la douleur qui le lançait à l'épaule. Ensuite, il lui écarta les fesses de ses longs doigts blancs et entreprit de lécher son intimité, arrachant à Renji des grognements de plus en plus rauques. Une main, insidieuse, se joignit à la douce torture, et du bout de l'index, le noble se mit à lui caresser son anneau de chair humide, y glissant de temps à autre la première phalange.

Renji se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir et de frustration mêlée. Bien qu'ayant accepté de passer aux choses sérieuses, son Capitaine semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire languir durant la phase de préparation. Déjà, il pouvait sentir quelques gouttes de précum jaillir de son sexe tendu et souiller les draps immaculés.

Byakuya admira son amant, complètement perdu dans les limbes de la luxure, le visage crispé par l'attente insoutenable. Il décida alors de faire preuve de magnanimité et glissa rapidement ses doigts en lui pour le dilater convenablement. Renji poussa un cri sous l'intrusion mais se détendit presque aussitôt. Une fois qu'il le jugea prêt, Byakuya s'allongea sur son Lieutenant et entra en lui avec toute la délicatesse et la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Renji se sentit sombrer, se demandant un bref instant s'il lui était possible de tomber encore plus amoureux de son supérieur qu'il ne l'était déjà…

Le Capitaine lui fit l'amour avec passion, presque avec violence par moments, le possédant toujours plus profondément, toujours plus amoureusement. Renji se lâchait totalement, hurlant son plaisir et s'agrippant au matelas comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tel un noyé au beau milieu d'un torrent de désir brûlant. Tous deux se perdaient l'un l'autre, plus rien n'existait hormis le plaisir d'être ensemble, fondus l'un dans l'autre, comme s'ils n'étaient plus qu'une seule et même entité.

Byakuya caressait Renji au même rythme que ses coups de boutoirs, mordant son épaule inconsciemment. Bientôt, les deux amants ne purent se contenir davantage et jouirent ensemble dans un dernier râle de satisfaction. Epuisé, le Capitaine Kuchiki se laissa tomber sur le dos, écartant les bras pour y recueillir un Renji en sueur, encore tout étourdi de son orgasme.

Ils restèrent là, en silence, reprenant leur respiration, heureux d'être simplement ensemble, enveloppé par leur amour éternel. Quelques minutes plus tard, Renji osa troubler les rêveries de son Capitaine :

« - Taichou ? »

« - Hmm ? »

« - Euh… Je voulais que vous sachiez… Euh… Si jamais vous entendez des rumeurs comme quoi moi et le Lieutenant Matsumoto… On aurait…Euh… »

Byakuya haussa un sourcil et regarda fixement Renji, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« - Euh… Eh bien en fait il ne s'est rien passé ! Je vous le jure ! On était bourrés et on s'est endormis, mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Vous savez comme Zaraki-taichou aime déformer la réalité, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il y avait Yachiru alors… »

Le Capitaine Kuchiki ne put réprimer un petit rire et le fit taire en l'embrassant doucement.

« - J'ai confiance en toi, Renji… », murmura-t-il en remontant les draps sur leurs deux corps entrelacés.

Le roux poussa un soupir de soulagement et se lova un peu plus dans ses bras, désireux de profiter d'encore quelques instants auprès de l'homme qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer, quoiqu'il advienne…

oOoOoOo

« - A partir d'aujourd'hui, le Lieutenant Abarai Renji ne logera plus parmi vous », énonça platement le noble le lendemain, après la séance d'entraînement.

« - Quoi ?! Mais, taichou… », protesta le concerné, interloqué.

Le Capitaine le fit taire d'un regard. Puis, s'efforçant de garder une voix impassible, il poursuivit en fixant son regard aux perles sombres de son fukutaichou :

« - Tu vas venir vivre avec moi, dans les appartements du clan Kuchiki. Je te laisse une heure pour faire tes bagages. »

Puis il sortit de la salle d'entraînement, la tête haute, amusé en son fort intérieur du silence abasourdi qu'il laissait derrière lui.

« - A… Alors… Le Capitaine… et Abarai-kun… ? », balbutia Rikichi lorsqu'il parvint à récupérer un semblant de voix, mais qui visiblement n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette nouvelle, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs…

Renji sourit mais ne répondit pas. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Décidément, il n'y avait que son taichou pour transformer un ordre en la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il n'ait jamais reçu…

oOoOoOo  
FIN  
oOoOoOo

Bon… Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête la guimauve… Mais c'est tellement booooooon lol !!! A une prochaine ? C'est vous qui voyez ! Héhéhé… Si vous n'êtes pas déjà tous morts d'écoeurement… ;)

**Otisïana**


	2. Pourquoi pas nous?

**Titre :** Satin ou velours?

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date de début : **23/02/07****

Genre général : Romance, encore et toujours!

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite, seule l'histoire est à moi.

Recueil d'OS à longueurs et ratings variables mettant en scène de tendres romances yaoi entres nos chers bishônens de Bleach.

**Attention**, mes personnages peuvent être plus ou moins OOC en fonction des besoins de l'histoire.

**Pour cet OS : **05/03/07

**Genre : **Romance(amour, câlins, tendresse, … parce que de toute façon je ne peux pas m'en empêcher lol…), un peu d'humour aussi.

**Rating :** entre K+ et T je dirais… (shônen ai, déconseillé aux homophobes)

**Pairing : **Byakuya x Renji, Ikkaku x Yumichika

**Avant-propos :** _Byakuya et Renji sont ensemble et ne s'en cachent pas. Seul la pudeur du noble empêche Renji de lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde. A force de voir son ami heureux, Yumichika se surprend à vouloir accélérer les choses entre Ikkaku et lui._

oOoOoOo  
OS 2 : Pourquoi pas nous ?  
oOoOoOo

Le soleil brillait chaleureusement sur Soul Society _(NdA : en même temps, je ne sais pas s'il peut faire un autre temps là bas… Si ?)_. L'ambiance était relativement détendue en raison du peu de missions en cours ces derniers jours. Si certains Shinigamis préféraient mettre à profit ce laps de temps inespéré pour s'entraîner avec acharnement, d'autres avaient opté pour de plus oisives occupations.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas du Lieutenant Renji Abarai qui, à force de cajoleries et de supplications, avait réussi à persuader son amant de profiter de cette journée pour se détendre. Byakuya avait répondu aux désirs de Renji bien au-delà de ses espérances, puisqu'il lui avait également permis d'amener deux de ses amis : Yumichika Ayasegawa et Ikkaku Madarame, respectivement cinquième et troisième sièges de la onzième division du Gotei treize.

Tous les quatre se trouvaient donc dans le jardin de la prestigieuse famille Kuchiki. Tandis que le roux bavardait joyeusement avec ses deux compères, le noble lisait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur, confortablement installé sur une fin matelas recouvert de soie.

« - T'as vraiment trouvé le bon plan Renji… Sortir avec son Capitaine, qui en plus fait parti de la plus haute noblesse du Seireitei, et donc possède une fortune incommensurable… », plaisanta Yumichika.

« - C'est vrai… En plus ils ont des jardins superbes ici ! », répondit l'intéressé en riant.

« - Finalement si tu voulais vraiment sortir avec le Capitaine de ta division, il est heureux que tu ne fasses plus partie de la onzième ! », ironisa Ikkaku.

« - Aaaaah vision d'horreur ! », gémit le cinquième siège en faisant mine de s'évanouir tandis que Renji s'était jeté sur le jeune Madarame, histoire de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Tout ce brouhaha finit par distraire le Capitaine Kuchiki qui leva la tête de son livre. Amusé, il se permit un micro sourire en observant son Lieutenant se battre comme un gamin avec ses amis. Parfois, il avait davantage l'impression d'être la nourrice d'un enfant en bas âge plutôt que l'amant d'un puissant Shinigami.

Byakuya tentait tant bien que mal de se replonger dans sa lecture malgré les cris et le chahut incessant de ses trois invités qui avaient entrepris de se poursuivre les uns les autres dans toute la court. De guerre lasse, il ferma son livre et le posa dans l'herbe. Lorsque son Lieutenant passa à proximité, poursuivant un Ikkaku hilare, il l'attrapa par la taille et le fit s'écrouler dans ses bras.

« - Oh… Euh… Kuchiki-taichou… », balbutia Renji en rougissant.

« - Est-ce trop te demander que d'espérer un peu de calme ? », l'interrogea le noble d'une voix polaire. « Est-ce ainsi que tu définis le verbe 'se reposer' ? C'était pourtant ton idée si je ne m'abuse ? »

Renji baissa la tête, un peu honteux, comme un enfant pris en faute. Byakuya soupira et s'allongea sur son côté droit, sans lâcher son amant. Il le maintint contre lui d'un bras, et de l'autre il attrapa son livre pour l'ouvrir devant lui et poursuivre sa lecture.

« - Euh… Je dois rester comme ça ? », protesta le roux.

Byakuya l'embrassa furtivement sur la tempe gauche, qui dans leurs positions se trouvait justement à portée de ses lèvres.

« - Peut-être qu'ainsi je pourrais terminer mon chapitre… », répondit-il simplement.

oOoOoOo

Se sentant un peu exclus, Yumichika et Ikkaku partirent s'installer sur un banc de pierre pour partager une bouteille d'eau de vie.

« - Pffff, il n'a vraiment aucun humour… », grommela le chauve.

Le cinquième siège sortit un peigne et un petit miroir de sa poche pour arranger sa coiffure passablement emmêlée à cause de leur course poursuite.

« - Bah, laisse-les… Kuchiki-taichou avait peut-être envie de profiter un peu de son chéri… »

Ikkaku frissonna légèrement.

« - Je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette idée… », avoua-t-il. « Abarai-kun et Kuchiki-taichou… Lorsque Hisagi-fukutaichou nous l'a annoncé, j'ai cru qu'il avait trop bu ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

« - Moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble », murmura pensivement Yumichika.

Puis il ajouta en son fort intérieur :

'_Si seulement tu pouvais me voir de la même façon que Kuchiki-taichou voit Renji-kun…'_

oOoOoOo

De son côté, le Lieutenant de la sixième division essayait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de déconcentrer son supérieur, afin de se venger de cette injuste captivité, en tout cas de son point de vue. Pour ce faire, Renji s'était mis en tête de goûter chaque parcelle de peau de son amant qui passait à proximité de sa bouche. Bien que s'efforçant de rester de marbre face à une attitude aussi puérile, Byakuya avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'insidieuse langue qui léchait avec espièglerie son cou et aux petits dents pointues qui mordillaient amoureusement l'os de sa mâchoire inférieure, glissant jusqu'au menton.

« - Renji, veux-tu bien te calmer ? », souffla-t-il en essayant de soustraire ses lèvres à la bouche quémandeuse du roux.

« - Un petit bisou, s'il vous plaît taichou ! », réclama le susnommé avec une adorable moue boudeuse. « En plus je suis mal positionné, j'ai mal au cou ! »

« - Si tu arrêtais de gigoter tu n'aurais pas mal. », rétorqua le noble. « Allez, reste tranquille, j'ai encore une petite dizaine de pages à terminer et ensuite je te libère. »

Mais Renji ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. D'un mouvement brusque, il projeta son amant sur le dos, et se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Devant l'air sidéré et outré de Byakuya, il s'empressa de capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser passionné avant que ce dernier ne se mette en colère.

« - Pardonnez-moi taichou… Je n'aurais jamais pu attendre aussi longtemps… », murmura-t-il ensuite en plongeant un regard brillant dans les orbes sombres du noble.

Byakuya soupira profondément mais l'entoura de ses bras, l'attirant plus près de lui.

« - Tu es vraiment impossible Renji. Parfois, je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de t'échanger contre un gentil jeune homme, comme Kira-fukutaichou par exemple. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il me conviendrait mieux ? »

« - Quoi ! », s'écria Renji, abasourdi. « Comment osez-vous me dire une chose pareille ?! Alors ça y est ?! Vous vous êtes lassé de moi ?! »

Fou de jalousie, le Lieutenant avait inconsciemment agrippé les épaules de son amant et y plantait profondément les ongles. A sa plus grande stupeur, Byakuya se mit à rire doucement tout en prenant son visage en coupe.

« - C'est inutile de m'arracher la peau tu sais ? Et puis il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil, c'était juste… Une plaisanterie… »

Renji relâcha la pression de ses doigts mais conserva un air dubitatif.

« - Depuis quand faites-vous des blagues ? », demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

« - Depuis qu'un certain Renji Abarai complètement ivre s'est mis à déclamer des poèmes d'amour à la qualité douteuse sous les fenêtres de mes appartements… »

Le jeune Shinigami rougit violemment à ce souvenir. En effet, en ce temps là il avait développé une sorte d'obsession pour son Capitaine et pensait n'avoir aucune chance étant donné l'écart de classe sociale. De ce fait, une nuit, il décida de boire plus que de raison, dans l'espoir de noyer son chagrin. Malheureusement – ou heureusement – Renji choisit son sempai Hisagi Shuuhei comme compagnon de beuverie ce soir là. Il s'en était ensuivit une flopée de paris tous plus stupides les uns que les autres et ce fut ainsi que le roux se retrouva à hurler son amour d'une voix pâteuse sous les fenêtres d'un Kuchiki Byakuya excessivement livide. D'autant plus que les déclarations enflammées du Lieutenant s'approchaient davantage de la chanson paillarde que de la prose Shakespearienne !

« - Vous m'aviez puni le lendemain… », soupira Renji. « J'ai du nettoyer les locaux de la sixième division pendant six mois ! Et tout seul ! »

« - Et c'était amplement mérité ! A-t-on idée de clamer de telles horreurs au beau milieu de la nuit…»

Renji grommela pour la forme, puis conclut en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du noble.

« - Enfin… Au moins j'ai pu attirer votre attention… Et même votre amour ! Alors ça valait bien quelques sacrifices… »

Byakuya sourit doucement et caressa tendrement les mèches pourpres de son indomptable compagnon.

oOoOoOo

« - Bon sang, ils pourraient se trouver une chambre ! »

Ikkaku détournait le regard de la scène outrageusement fleur bleue qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« - Nous sommes chez eux… », objecta Yumichika. « Ils ont quand même le droit d'y faire ce qu'ils veulent… »

Pour toute réponse, le troisième siège Madarame avala une longue rasade d'alcool tout en s'affalant sur le sol.

« - Tu bois trop… Et trop rapidement… », s'inquiéta le jeune Ayasegawa. « Ne te rends pas malade… »

« - C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! », rétorqua l'intéressé d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

« - Ah mais je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être… Simplement, je doute que le Capitaine Kuchiki apprécie que tu étales des substances non identifiées sur le sol, voire sur les murs… », ironisa le brun.

« - Ne sois pas stupide, je vais très bien ! », grommela Ikkaku, les yeux de plus en plus vitreux.

Sans crier gare, ce dernier attrapa un pan de l'uniforme de Shinigami de son ami et le tira du banc de pierre sur lequel il était assis. Surpris, Yumichika se retrouva à plat ventre à ses côtés.

« - Hey ! », protesta-t-il. « Tu aurais pu me déchirer un truc ! Et il aurait fallu que j'aille me changer après ! »

« - Franchement, tu ne trouves qu'ils ont l'air idiot ?! », poursuivit Ikkaku, ignorant totalement la remarque du cinquième siège.

« - Qui donc ? »

« - Kuchiki-taichou et Renji… Attends je vais te montrer… »

Avant que le jeune Ayasegawa n'ait pu réagir, Ikkaku l'attira à lui. Il caressa la joue de son ami qui rougit inéluctablement et mumura d'une voix mielleuse, tout en battant exagérément des cils :

« - Renjiiii chériiii, viens que je te fasse travailler ton endurance… dans ma chambre ! »

« - Euh… »

« - Et là tu dois dire : 'Vos désirs sont des ordres, Kuchiki-taichou. Vous savez bien que je ne vis que pour vouuuus !' »

Ikkaku avait achevé sa tirade sur une note particulièrement aiguë, et Yumichika ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Encouragé, le troisième siège s'apprêtait à en rajouter, mais son ami lui posa une main sur la bouche.

« - Tu feras mieux d'arrêter là. Si le Capitaine Kuchiki t'entend, on risque de finir chez la quatrième division ! »

Par réflexe, le jeune Madarame tourna la tête en direction des deux amants et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds : Byakuya était assis sur son matelas et avait repris sa lecture, tandis que Renji dormait paisiblement, la tête posée sur les genoux de son Capitaine. Absorbé par son livre, le noble caressait machinalement ses longues mèches pourpres libérées de leur éternelle cordelette noire. De temps à autre, Renji souriait dans son sommeil et se blottissait davantage contre son compagnon.

« - De mieux en mieux… », gémit le chauve en se rallongeant sur le sol. « Dans le genre niais et… »

« - Tais-toi ! », le coupa Yumichika d'une voix nouée.

Ikkaku lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?? Ne me dis pas que tu trouves ça mignon ?! », dit-il en avisant le regard profondément ému de son ami. « Pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est le genre d'attitude qui te plaît ! »

Le brun approcha son visage très près de celui du troisième siège et lui rétorqua âprement :

« - En effet, c'est le genre d'attitude qui me plaît ! Moi aussi j'aimerais vivre une histoire romantique et passionnée avec la personne que j'aime. Et puis d'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que tu espères la même chose ! »

« - Quoi ?! », s'étrangla Ikkaku en se relevant brusquement.

Il attrapa son ami par le col et lui souffla son haleine alcoolisée au visage :

« - Répète un peu si tu l'oses ?! »

Yumichika ne se laissa pas impressionner et répliqua vertement :

« - Tu passes ton temps à te plaindre d'eux, Renji a fait ci, le Capitaine Kuchiki a fait ça, et bla bla bla. On dirait que tu ne vois qu'eux ! Tu remarques la moindre petite chose, alors qu'en général ils sont extrêmement discrets en public ! Si tu n'es pas jaloux, alors explique-moi quel est ton problème ! A moins que tu ne sois homophobe ? »

Le chauve lâcha son ami et rougit légèrement.

« - Je… Euh… Non… C'est pas… »

« - J'attends… », siffla le brun d'un air sévère.

« - Je… Ils… Oui… Ils sont… Heureux… », bredouilla Ikkaku en rougissant de plus en plus. « Alors que nous… Enfin toi… Euh… Et moi… Ben… »

Yumichika écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs. Son ami, passablement éméché certes, n'était quand même pas en train de sous entendre que…

« - Euh… Je t'aime beaucoup Yumi… »

Peut-être que si en fin de compte…

Le jeune Ayasegawa sentit ses tempes rosir légèrement et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« - Ikkaku, tu… »

« - Je sais pas ! », lâcha le troisième siège en soupirant profondément.

Attendri, le brun lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains et déposa un très léger baiser sur sa joue, tout près de ses lèvres.

Et comme son ami vira écarlate, incapable de réagir, il murmura doucement contre son oreille :

« - Je pense que j'attendrais que tu aies décuvé avant d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec toi… Mais ne rêves pas, tu n'y échapperas pas ! Tu verras… Nous aussi, on a droit à l'amour… »

oOoOoOo

FIN

oOoOoOo

Bon ben voilà, un peu plus court que d'habitude m'enfin bon… Si ça vous a plu, les commentaires sont les bienvenus hihi… J'accepte aussi les critiques, mais pas la méchanceté gratuite, merci :)

A bientôt… Peut-être ;)

**Otisïana**


	3. Besoin d'intimité

**Titre :** Satin ou velours?

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date de début : **23/02/07****

Genre général : Romance, encore et toujours!

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite, seule l'histoire est à moi.

Recueil d'OS à longueurs et ratings variables mettant en scène de tendres romances yaoi entres nos chers bishônens de Bleach.

**Attention**, mes personnages peuvent être plus ou moins OOC en fonction des besoins de l'histoire.

**Pour cet OS : **08/03/07

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** M (yaoi, shônen ai, déconseillé aux homophobes et aux moins de 16 ans pour cause de relations sexuelles explicites)

**Pairing : **Byakuya x Renji

**Avant-propos :** _Renji revient d'une mission sur Terre, après trois semaines d'absence…_

oOoOoOo  
OS 3 : Besoin d'intimité  
oOoOoOo

_Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac… Tic…_

Byakuya était assis à son bureau, une pile de dossier sous les yeux. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, et seul le déplacement de l'aiguille sur la pendule murale osait venir troubler celui-ci.

_Tic… Tac…_

Contrairement à son habitude, le noble était complètement déconcentré. Il observait d'un air totalement absent le tas de formulaire devant lui, et ne cessait de jeter de petits coups d'œil furtif vers la pendule.

_Tic… Tac… Tic…_

Trois petits coups résonnèrent contre la porte en bois et le capitaine Kuchiki sursauta, avant de lâcher un « entrez » légèrement moins impersonnel que d'ordinaire malgré tous ses efforts.

« - Ah… Lieutenant Hinamori… »

« - Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Kuchiki-taichou… », balbutia la jeune fille qui avait perçu comme un soupçon de déception dans sa voix. « Le capitaine Aizen m'a chargée de vous remettre ces documents… »

Byakuya hocha la tête et les posa à côté de sa pile de formulaire. Puis, d'un simple geste de la main, il enjoignit à la Shinigami de partir.

_Tic… Tac…_

Le capitaine de la sixième division poussa un profond soupir et reprit sa très sérieuse activité : surveiller les aiguilles de l'horloge.

Quelques instants plus tard, un brouhaha retentit dans les couloirs, suivi d'une clameur d'allégresse. Byakuya crispa ses mains contre la table, le cœur battant. Quelqu'un ne tarda pas à frapper à la porte de son bureau et le noble eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de se précipiter pour ouvrir.

« - Entrez. »

« - Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou au rapport ! », annonça le susnommé en s'agenouillant respectueusement.

« - Je t'écoute. »

« - Arrivée inattendue de deux Menos Grande rapidement maîtrisés par Kurosaki Ichigo et votre lieutenant. Mission accomplie avec succès. Aucune perte, trois blessés légers. »

« - Merci, Renji… », murmura le noble. « Tu peux disposer. »

Le roux acquiesça et s'apprêtait à prendre un repos bien mérité lorsque la voix de son capitaine retentit à nouveau :

« - Renji… »

Le jeune Shinigami se retourna et se sentit immédiatement capturé dans l'étau de deux bras puissants. Avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, une bouche vorace s'empara de la sienne avec passion, presque avec violence.

« - Ca… Capitaine ? », murmura le lieutenant lorsque le baiser prit fin.

Il était complètement déboussolé. Jamais il n'avait vu son supérieur se jeter sur lui de la sorte, avec une telle impatience !

« - Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre… », souffla Byakuya en l'embrassant à nouveau. « Tu te reposeras plus tard ! »

Les mains du noble glissèrent sous son uniforme de lieutenant et caressèrent sa peau tatouée, s'attardant sur un téton érigé. Renji ne put retenir un faible gémissement mais tenta cependant de repousser doucement son amant.

« - Taichou… Nous… Nous sommes… Aaah… Dans votre bureau ! », balbutia-t-il en essayant d'ignorer les lèvres qui jouaient dans son cou.

« - Là maintenant, je m'en fiche royalement !... Et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! », affirma Byakuya en posant une main contre l'entrejambe déjà gorgée de désir de son lieutenant.

Grisé d'excitation, il plaqua Renji contre le mur et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en frottant son corps contre le sien. Epuisé par sa récente mission, le roux ne trouva pas la force de résister davantage. Et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas l'envie ! Une telle fougue de la part de son amant était bien trop rare pour être repoussée !

Mais alors qu'il s'abandonnait avec délice aux caresses sulfureuses de Byakuya, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement.

« - Kuchiki-tai… Oh ! Euh… »

Rouge pivoine, le jeune Rikichi ne savait plus où se mettre. D'autant plus que son capitaine s'était instantanément écarté de Renji et le foudroyait à présent du regard.

« - On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?! », tonna-t-il d'une voix anormalement rauque.

« - Mais si, mais je… Vous… »

« - Silence ! », siffla le noble. « Deux semaines de corvées chez la quatrième division ! Maintenant, pose tes dossiers et va-t-en ! »

Pâle comme un linge, Rikichi s'exécuta et s'enfuit précipitamment, sans demander son reste.

« - Euh… Capitaine ? », osa murmurer Renji après quelques secondes de silence pesant.

« - Ca ira, tu peux t'en aller. », répondit l'intéressé froidement.

Le roux lui jeta un regard triste et désolé. Il n'aimait pas voir son supérieur se murer dans sa forteresse de glace à chaque fois qu'un évènement extérieur le perturbait. Il hocha néanmoins la tête et se retira silencieusement en direction des dortoirs de la division.

oOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la journée, le capitaine Kuchiki croisa son lieutenant au détour d'un couloir.

« - Renji ? », dit-il, surpris. « Je te croyais dans ta chambre. Tu devrais te reposer, je n'accepterais pas de te voir à moitié endormi pendant l'entraînement de demain ! »

Le Lieutenant rougit et baissa le regard.

« - Eh bien en fait… », confessa-t-il en se tordant nerveusement les mains. « Je pensais que… Euh… Vous savez… Par rapport à ce matin… Je me disais que peut-être, vous voudriez… »

Byakuya lui jeta un regard abasourdi avant d'arborer un petit sourire narquois.

« - Vraiment Abarai-fukutaichou, quelle agréable surprise… Ce serait cruel de ma part si je refusais ce petit cadeau je suppose ? », ironisa-t-il en prenant la main de son amant et en léchant ses doigts de manière suggestive.

Renji eut un hoquet de surprise et ne put réprimer un petit cri lorsque Byakuya le plaqua contre son corps et glissa une main le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses.

« - Viens, la salle d'entraînement est vide à cette heure-ci, ils sont tous dehors… », murmura-t-il en le poussant dans la pièce.

Fiévreusement, le capitaine entreprit de dévêtir son subalterne, non sans capturer ses lèvres encore et encore, l'étourdissant de son empressement.

'_Si je ne le connaissais pas, je croirais que je lui ai drôlement manqué…'_, songea Renji un bref instant.

« - Abaraiiiiiiiii-kuuuuuuun ! », cria une voix dans le couloir.

Avec horreur, le concerné vit son supérieur pâlir considérablement.

« - Euh… Je crois qu'on m'appelle…», fut tout ce que Renji trouva à dire alors que la voix s'approchait de plus en plus.

« - Je vois. », énonça Byakuya d'un ton glacial devant l'ordre des priorités de son subordonné. « A croire qu'il faudra bientôt demander un rendez-vous pour passer plus de deux minutes avec toi ! »

Ulcéré, le noble quitta les lieux par la porte de derrière, laissant un Renji littéralement perplexe.

« - Ah, Abarai-kun, tu es là ! », claironna Izuru Kira en entrant dans la pièce. « Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais à moitié nu ?! »

Renji rosit légèrement et se rhabilla rapidement.

« - Rien de spécial. Alors, tu me cherchais ? »

Les deux amis sortirent donc en bavardant joyeusement, le blond désirant connaître tous les détails de la mission de son ami sur Terre. Tout à leur enthousiaste conversation, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aperçut le regard mauvais du capitaine de la sixième division à leur égard…

oOoOoOo

A la tombée de la nuit, le lieutenant Abarai se rendit sans les jardins de la résidence Kuchiki. Il enjamba la barrière furtivement, comme il en avait l'habitude, et se dirigea vers un petit pont de bois qui surplombait une jolie rivière. Comme il s'y attendait, Byakuya s'y trouvait accoudé, semblant profondément absorbé par la beauté du paysage. La faible lueur d'une unique torche éclairait à moitié son visage et Renji ne put s'empêcher de penser que son capitaine était vraiment beau ainsi…

Il sourit pour lui-même et s'approcha de son supérieur. Plongé dans ses pensées, ce dernier ne l'entendit même pas arriver, et tressaillit brusquement en sentant deux bras le serrer contre un torse puissant ainsi qu'une paire de lèvres souples se poser dans son cou.

« - Eh bien Kuchiki-taichou », murmura le roux contre son oreille. « Je vous ai connu plus alerte ! Heureusement que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous éliminer… »

Le noble grimaça sous la remarque et repoussa son étreinte.

« - Je te prierai de garder tes réflexions pour toi. », rétorqua-t-il sèchement. « Qu'es-tu donc venu faire ici ?! »

Renji écarquilla les yeux.

« - Mais… Taichou… »

Avisant l'air froid et méprisant de son supérieur, il crut qu'un poignard lui déchirait le cœur. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière, à l'époque où il n'était qu'un subalterne parmi tant d'autres aux yeux du capitaine Kuchiki.

« - Non… Rien… Veuillez pardonnez mon impudence… », lâcha-t-il en baissant la tête.

Devant l'air abattu et désespéré de son lieutenant, Byakuya se mit à regretter d'avoir proféré de si dures paroles… Surtout que Renji avait l'air plus que bien disposé à son égard ! Il soupira profondément et le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il s'en aille.

« - Attends… Tu peux rester… Si tu veux. »

Renji sentit une sourde colère monter en lui. Ainsi son capitaine avait changé d'avis ? Pour qui le prenait-il ? Sa poupée gonflable ?!

« - Je suis navré capitaine mais je refuse de… »

Il s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa plainte. Le regard de son supérieur semblait si vide, presque… gelé ?

« - Taichou… », reprit-il doucement en lui prenant les mains. « Taichou, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« - Tout va bien, Renji. », murmura l'intéressé mécaniquement.

Le jeune Shinigami n'insista pas. Il connaissait trop bien son amant pour ne pas le harceler inutilement, sous peine de s'attirer ses foudres. Renji porta alors ses mains à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement, amoureusement. Il se félicita de son geste lorsqu'il aperçu une petite étincelle raviver les iris sombres de son capitaine.

« - Byakuya… Vous m'avez manqué… », soupira-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, le noble ne rechigna pas et se blottit tendrement contre lui, agrippant de ses longs doigts fins le tissu noir de son kimono.

« - Trois semaines, c'est beaucoup trop long… », avoua Byakuya en déposant de petits baisers contre sa gorge.

« - Vous aurais-je manqué, taichou ? », plaisanta Renji en riant.

Pour toute réponse, le noble releva la tête et planta son regard onyx dans les orbes noirs de son amant.

« - La prochaine personne qui se permet de nous interrompre aura l'immense honneur de goûter à mon Bankai. », lâcha-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Renji sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine. Ainsi c'était vraiment ça ! Si le capitaine Kuchiki était si étrange, c'était réellement parce qu'il lui avait manqué !

« - Capitaine, je vous aime ! », dit-il les yeux remplis de larmes.

Le noble sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« - Vraiment ? », murmura-t-il. « Alors, lieutenant Abarai, me laisseras-tu t'aimer cette nuit ? »

Le jeune Shinigami n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il invita Byakuya à descendre du pont et se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe humide. La vision du roux dans cette position, nu et offert, acheva d'enflammer les sens du noble. Il se dévêtit à la hâte et fondit sur sa proie, tel un aigle royal sur un pauvre petit mulot égaré. Ledit mulot cependant, ne semblait pas effrayé du tout. Au contraire, il s'abandonna avec plaisir aux mains expertes de son amant qui ne se lassait pas de redessiner chaque recoins et vallées de son corps magnifiquement sculpté.

« - Byakuya… Hmm… Byakuya… », gémissait le roux tandis que le susnommé léchait et mordillait tour à tour deux pointes rosées frissonnantes.

Le capitaine fit alors descendre sa bouche humide sur les abdominaux saillants de son compagnon et traça du bout de la langue des arabesques imaginaires. Renji se tordait de plaisir, plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son supérieur. Byakuya continua sur sa lancée tout en mordillant la peau à peine hâlée de son bas ventre jusqu'à atteindre l'objectif de sa conquête : la hampe charnue fièrement dressée.

« - Aaaah, oui… Mon amour… », lâcha le roux incapable de se contrôler lorsque les douces lèvres de son capitaine s'emparèrent de sa virilité douloureuse.

Byakuya sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sous l'appellation. Bien sûr, Renji avait l'habitude de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais jamais encore il ne lui avait donné de surnom affectueux, se contentant de « Byakuya » ou « capitaine ». Ainsi, le noble avait l'impression d'être encore plus proche de l'homme qui possédait son cœur.

« - Je t'aime Renji, je t'aime tellement… », murmura-t-il avant de reprendre ses caresses buccales.

Sous le délicieux traitement, le lieutenant Abarai se cambrait de plus en plus, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Il ne tenait pas à ameuter tout le clan Kuchiki, d'autant plus que son cher capitaine n'aurait certainement pas hésité à mettre sa menace à exécution… Amusé, Byakuya n'en était que plus sadique, s'attardant sur la pointe exacerbée et glissant lascivement sa langue le long du frein.

Lorsqu'il sentit son amant sur le point d'exploser, le noble délaissa le mât turgescent pour s'occuper de son antre intime. Il lubrifia ses doigts de salive avant de les glisser en lui, se délectant de ses grognements rauques et de ses halètements d'excitation.

« - Eh bien, tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer de te faire caresser de l'intérieur… », nota Byakuya en remuant davantage ses doigts, arrachant à son amant des gémissements de plus en plus incontrôlés.

« - N… Non… », souffla le roux, l'esprit embrumé. « Seul… Seulement si c'est vous… »

Le capitaine sourit gentiment et le redressa en position assise pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Tu es si tendre Renji… Je découvre à chaque fois une autre personne lorsque je te tiens contre moi… »

« - Vous aussi taichou… Mais c'est normal, c'est parce qu'on s'aime ! »

Emu par la franchise si spontanée de son lieutenant, Byakuya captura ses lèvres avec douceur.

« - Viens… Viens sur moi… », proposa-t-il en lui attrapant les hanches pour l'aider.

Renji s'empala alors sur sa colonne de chair, serrant les dents sous la douleur aiguë qui s'empara de lui. Pour lui faire oublier ce désagrément, le noble embrassait amoureusement son torse et son cou, passant ses longs doigts effilés sur les muscles puissants de son dos.

Une fois habitué, le lieutenant entama un mouvement de va et viens sur le membre érigé, tout en se masturbant généreusement. Ses gestes lents au début ne tardèrent pas à s'accélérer, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin sur le pilastre tendu. D'ordinaire peu expansif pendant l'acte d'amour, Byakuya se surprit à pousser de petits geignements de plaisir, pour le plus grand bonheur de Renji qui ne s'en trouva que plus excité, si c'était possible.

Leur communion charnelle ne tarda pas à atteindre son apogée, déchirant la nuit par deux puissants râles de plaisir indiquant l'orgasme simultané des deux amants. Trempé de sueur, Renji s'écroula contre son capitaine trop épuisé pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Ils auraient préféré rester ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre et reprenant leur souffle, mais le froid nocturne les rappela à la réalité. Se séparant à regret, ils se rhabillèrent, le cœur encore battant et les joues rougies. Renji jeta un bref coup d'œil à son capitaine, un peu embarrassé à l'idée d'avoir fait l'amour à l'extérieur, comme de vulgaires bêtes sauvages. Il espérait que son amant ne regretterait pas trop.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Byakuya l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça tendrement tout en lui murmurant combien il l'aimait…

« - Si j'avais su que mon absence vous mettrait dans un tel état… Peut-être que je devrais partir plus souvent… », suggéra Renji d'un air malicieux.

Le noble embrassa chastement son front.

« - Hmm alors peut-être que je devrais trouver quelque chose pour que partir loin de moi te soit insupportable ? », répondit-il, amusé.

« - C'est déjà le cas ! », assura le roux en se blottissant contre lui. « Je déteste m'endormir seul, sans vos bras pour me réchauffer. »

Byakuya relâcha son étreinte et le prit par la main.

« - Eh bien, il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu, tu ne crois pas ? Un bain chaud et une nuit rien que pour nous, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Renji sourit largement, dévoilant ses dents pointues.

« - Avec grand plaisir, capitaine ! »

oOoOoOo  
FIN  
oOoOoOo

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire de moins en moins lol, fainéantise aiguë ? Possible, hahaha… Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Bisous, et à la prochaine !

**Otisïana**


	4. Entre raison et passion

**Titre :** Satin ou velours?

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date de début : **23/02/07****

Genre général : Romance, encore et toujours!

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite, seule l'histoire est à moi.

Recueil d'OS à longueurs et ratings variables mettant en scène de tendres romances yaoi entres nos chers bishônens de Bleach.

**Attention**, mes personnages peuvent être plus ou moins OOC en fonction des besoins de l'histoire (surtout mon Byakuya dans cet OS… ça craint lol)

**Pour cet OS : **21/03/07

**Genre : **Romance avec prises de têtes inutiles… Dallaaaaaaaas ! Non ok j'arrête lol…

**Rating :** entre T et M (allusions plus ou moins légères, interdit aux moins de 13 ans)

**Pairing : **Byakuya x Jyuushirou _(eh oui, je casse mon couple fétiche)_, et aussi un léger Byakuya x Renji non abouti _(parce que c'est plus fort que moi…)_

**Avant-propos :** _Byakuya s'est rendu compte que son lieutenant ne le laissait plus indifférent. Horrifié par l'idée, il se confie à son camarade, le capitaine Ukitake._

oOoOoOo  
OS 4 : Entre raison et passion.  
oOoOoOo

« - Encore un peu de thé, Byakuya ? »

« - Avec plaisir. »

Un aimable sourire aux lèvres, le capitaine de la treizième division du Gotei treize resservit son confrère de la sixième division. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis longtemps déjà, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais noué une véritable amitié à proprement parler.

Pourtant, ce soir là, ce fut Byakuya lui-même qui vint le trouver, dans ses propres quartiers. De prime abord un peu surpris, Jyuushirou l'avait invité à entrer avec plaisir, curieux de savoir en quoi il pourrait être utile au chef de la prestigieuse famille Kuchiki.

Cela faisait à présent vingt bonnes minutes que le noble avait franchi le sein de sa demeure, pourtant, le capitaine Ukitake ne savait toujours pas quel était son problème. Il avait demandé à lui parler, mais visiblement, il avait toutes les peines du monde à se livrer.

« - Byakuya... », murmura-t-il doucement. « C'est sûrement très difficile pour toi de faire confiance à quelqu'un... Mais si tu veux que je puisse t'aider de quelque manière que ce soit, il va falloir me parler. »

L'intéressé soupira longuement avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« - Je sais. », lâcha-t-il laconiquement.

Puis il lui jeta un regard en coin avant de se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure, démontrant ainsi l'importance de ce qu'il allait révéler et les efforts que cela lui coûtait.

« - Je… »

Jyuushirou lui sourit doucement, avant de lui prendre la main, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Byakuya tressaillit mais ne le repoussa pas.

« - Je… Je fantasme sur Abarai-fukutaichou. »

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. En une seule phrase. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela.

Le capitaine Ukitake l'observa quelques minutes, interdit. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le capitaine de la sixième division venait-il d'avouer qu'il fantasmait sur son propre lieutenant ?! Le noble leva la tête et Jyuushirou fut saisi par la profonde souffrance mêlée de peur qu'il pouvait y lire.

« - Byakuya, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. », répondit timidement le chef de la treizième division. « Peux-tu m'expliquer plus en détail ? Me raconter comment tu en es arrivé là ? »

Sa voix, douce et calme, apaisait quelque peu l'esprit tourmenté du capitaine Kuchiki qui serra plus fortement sa main, comme pour se donner du courage. Et il raconta. Tout. Les mots vinrent avec une facilité déconcertante, même selon son propre point de vue. Il lui parla de l'étrange chaleur qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il voyait son lieutenant s'approcher pour lui parler. Il confessa l'ardent désir qu'il peinait à réprimer lorsque ce dernier sortait des bains publics, les cheveux encore mouillés, dégoulinants sur sa peau hâlée qu'il rêvait de couvrir de baisers. Il raconta ses nuits passées à tourner dans son lit, hanté par l'image du corps musclé de Renji, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et décide de se soulager par lui-même, avant de s'endormir, frustré quant à son évidente faiblesse.

Il avoua tout… Et bien davantage.

Jyuushirou l'écouta patiemment, presque religieusement, un pâle sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire sarcastique ou ironique, mais plutôt compréhensif et apaisant. Une fois le récit de son ami terminé, il lâcha sa main pour se resservir un peu de thé, accompagné d'une goutte de saké cette fois… Il fallait bien qu'il digère l'information… Après quelques minutes de silence, le capitaine aux cheveux blancs reprit la parole de sa voix presque caressante :

« - Alors… Tu aimes donc les hommes ? Est-ce cela qui te chagrine ? Ou le fait que ce soit ton lieutenant ? »

Une jolie teinte rose voila les tempes du noble.

« - Je… A vrai dire… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est plus compliqué. En fait, je crois que… Je crois que j'ai peur de finir par l'aimer… », confessa-t-il dans un souffle.

« - Et Renji-kun ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait éprouver quelque chose pour toi ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« - C'est possible... Ou peut-être pas. Mais à vrai dire, ça n'a aucune importance. »

« - Mais… Pourquoi ça ?! », s'étonna le capitaine Ukitake. « S'il partage tes sentiments, alors vous pourriez… »

« - Nous pourrions quoi ? », l'interrompit Byakuya, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « Renji et moi, nous ne sommes pas du même monde… »

« - Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Et si tu oubliais un peu ces préceptes rigides relatifs à ton clan ? »

« - Je refuse. Et de toute façon… »

Le noble hésita, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

« - De toute façon ? », l'encouragea son ami en souriant.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais… Avec un homme… », acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Le capitaine Ukitake haussa un sourcil circonspect. Son compagnon d'armes ne lui avait jamais parut si fragile, si vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Il avait l'air à bout de force, à bout de patience aussi, à en noter le rictus nerveux qui faisait trembler imperceptiblement sa lèvre inférieure.

« - Byakuya… Bien que je sois flatté que tu te sois adressé à moi, je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas en quoi je pourrais t'être utile… Qu'attends-tu de moi ? », murmura-t-il doucement en l'enveloppant de son éternel regard tendre.

« - Je… J'ai confiance en toi… », avoua le brun du bout des lèvres. « Pour d'obscures raisons dont la raison m'échappe, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. En fait… Je ne sais même pas ce que j'attends de toi, je ne sais pas si j'attends quelque chose de qui que ce soit. Mais je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi. C'est… Je n'en dors plus… »

La voix du noble s'était faite douloureuse à la fin de la tirade, et Jyuushirou sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas voir celui que tout le monde pensait sec et insensible en proie à un tel égarement intérieur.

« - Effectivement, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu n'es pas toi-même ce soir », confirma-t-il en s'efforçant de prendre un air amusé. « Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? »

Byakuya lui jeta un regard interloqué.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi… »

« - Arrête, il est évident que si je te laisse rentrer chez toi cette nuit tu vas te mettre à ressasser, et peut-être même davantage à cause de cette discussion. », l'interrompit fermement le chef de la treizième division. « En plus, je suis bon prince, je te laisse mon lit ! », acheva-t-il joyeusement.

« - C'est hors de question », trancha le noble. « Tu es malade Jyuushirou. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis un peu… perturbé… ces derniers temps, que je vais t'envahir de la sorte et te priver de ton confort. »

Touché par sa sollicitude, l'intéressé se permit un petit sourire tendre avant de prendre le bras de son nouvel ami et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

« - Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à dormir avec moi ? »

Les yeux du Shinigami s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« - Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble ?! Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Je te rappelle que je suis le chef du clan Kuchiki, je fais parti de la plus haute noblesse du Seireitei ! »

« - Et alors ? Tu me trouves indigne au point de ne pas supporter ma présence à tes côtés ? »

« - Mais… Ce n'est pas convenable ! »

« - Et te ronger les sangs parce que tu rêves de faire l'amour à ton lieutenant, c'est convenable ? »

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa, visiblement plongé dans la perplexité. Jyuushirou s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« - Reste cette nuit, s'il te plait. », murmura-t-il gentiment. « Tu es épuisé Byakuya. Et si tu continues comme ça, ton masque de froideur va se craqueler… Je suppose que tu n'apprécierais pas que tes subordonnés ou toute autre personne s'en rende compte n'est-ce pas ? »

Le noble arbora à nouveau ce petit air perdu qui émouvait tant le capitaine Ukitake.

« - Je garderai ton secret, tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu es venu vers moi. Tu as confiance en moi, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dis ! »

« - Oui mais… »

« - Alors reste. Et si demain tu ne vois pas de changement entre dormir ici ou chez toi, dans ce cas tu repartiras. Mais je suis persuadé que tu te sentiras mieux si tu n'es pas seul. Je… Laisse moi être ton ami, d'accord ? »

Byakuya ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis finit par acquiescer. Qu'avait-il à perdre après tout ? De toute façon, il imaginait mal un Shinigami essayer de lui faire une réflexion après coup, à moins d'avoir l'envie folle de connaître son bankai. Satisfait, Jyuushirou l'entraîna à sa suite sans dire un mot. Toujours dans le silence le plus absolu, les deux hommes se dévêtirent et restèrent en sous-vêtements avant de se glisser dans le lit du capitaine Ukitake.

« - Si tu veux parler… N'hésite pas. », susurra gentiment Jyuushirou.

« - Je n'ai rien à ajouter. », répliqua froidement le noble. « Et je reste convaincu que tout ceci est parfaitement inutile. Je dormirai encore moins bien que dans mes appartements. »

Jyuushirou sourit dans l'obscurité, puis il se tourna vers son ami et l'enlaça dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Le chef du clan Kuchiki se raidit instinctivement et tenta de repousser son compagnon d'armes mais ce dernier ne l'enlaça que plus fermement.

« - Laisse-toi aller Byakuya. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. »

La voix, si douce à l'oreille du noble, l'apaisa quelque peu. De plus, il se sentait agréablement troublé au contact du torse finement musclé contre son dos. Un bref instant, Byakuya se demanda comment son ami parvenait à garder une telle forme physique malgré l'handicap de sa maladie. Et soudain, bercé par la respiration régulière de Jyuushirou et enveloppé par la douceur de ses bras, le chef du clan Kuchiki sombra dans un profond sommeil…

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Byakuya se leva bien avant que son compagnon d'armes ne se réveille. Il se vêtit à la hâte, et s'en fut vers les quartiers de sa division non sans avoir coulé un dernier regard à la masse de cheveux blancs délicatement posée sur l'oreiller.

« - Jyuushirou… Merci… », murmura-t-il juste avant de s'en aller.

La porte coulissa, et le capitaine Ukitake ouvrit les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOoOo

« - Eh ben, il est en forme le capitaine aujourd'hui ! », murmura un Shinigami de la sixième division à l'oreille du lieutenant Abarai.

Renji hocha la tête et s'essuya le front d'une main.

« - C'est vrai qu'il a l'air super motivé ce matin… », admit-il en coulant son regard vers Byakuya. « Je suis déjà vanné… »

« - Il a peut-être rencontré quelqu'un. », suggéra un autre subalterne, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Renji lui envoya son poing en plein visage.

« - Je t'interdis de manquer de respect à Kuchiki-taichou ! », siffla-t-il, les yeux brillants de colère. « Souviens-toi qu'il s'agit de ton supérieur et que tu lui dois respect et fidélité ! »

Honteux, le plaisantin baissa la tête et partit s'entraîner un peu plus loin, après avoir bredouillé de vagues excuses que le roux n'écouta même pas. En effet, il avait les yeux rivés vers son capitaine qui évoluait gracieusement au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, enchaînant des mouvements d'une complexité rare qu'il exigea ensuite d'un pauvre Rikichi intimidé.

'_Il a vraiment de la classe !'_, songea Renji. _'Tout en lui respire la maîtrise et la noblesse… Et me rappelle le fossé qu'il y a entre nous.'_, acheva-t-il tristement en son fort intérieur.

Il se mit en position de combat et envoya Zabimaru contre son adversaire.

'_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'en tombe amoureux ?...'_, pensa-t-il brièvement en parant un coup de zanpakutoh.

oOoOoOo

De son côté, Byakuya rayonnait. Avoir finalement réussi à passer une nuit complète l'avait complètement régénéré. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de désirer son magnifique lieutenant, mais au moins, il ne prenait plus cette idée au tragique. En effet, un nouvel espoir était né en son cœur, et cet espoir avait la forme d'un aimable capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs. Après le succès de la nuit précédente, Byakuya était persuadé que Jyuushirou serait la clef de sa 'guérison', même s'il ignorait encore comment…

Grâce à lui, il entrevoyait enfin une lueur salvatrice au bout du tunnel.

« - Nous allons arrêter pour aujourd'hui. », lança-t-il à ses subordonnés de son éternelle voix dénuée d'émotions.

Les intéressés réprimèrent un soupir de soulagement et s'inclinèrent respectueusement avant de fuir vers les vestiaires au cas où leur tortionnaire de capitaine ne viendrait à changer d'avis. Renji, quant à lui, ne bougea pas, attendant les ordres spécifiques que son supérieur avait l'habitude de lui donner avant qu'il aille se doucher.

« - Euh… Capitaine ? », appela-t-il comme Byakuya se dirigeait vers ses appartements.

Le noble se tourna vers le roux, s'efforçant de cacher le trouble qu'il ressentait à la vue de ses larges épaules parsemées de gouttelettes de sueur.

« - Je… Quels sont les ordres ? Dois-je vous rejoindre pour les papiers ? »

« - Inutile, Renji. », répondit platement le chef du clan Kuchiki.

« - Mais… Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ? Je sais qu'il en reste une sacrée pile et… »

« - J'ai dit que c'était inutile. », répéta Byakuya, sa voix claquant comme un fouet.

Renji baissa la tête et serra les dents. Il détestait lorsque le noble lui parlait ainsi, mettant encore plus en évidence l'infranchissable distance qui persistait entre eux. Pourtant, comme souvent ces derniers temps, il refusa de se laisser intimider. Rassemblant tout son courage, il se redressa fièrement et s'approcha rapidement de son supérieur.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? », soupira Byakuya.

« - Je… Taichou… »

« - Je perds patience, Abarai ! »

« - Je suis content… De vous voir en forme. Vous… Vous êtes vraiment… euh… Ebloui… »

« - Merci Renji », l'interrompit le noble en monopolisant tout son reiatsu intérieur pour ne pas se jeter sur le roux et l'embrasser sauvagement. S'il se mettait à lui faire des compliments gratuits, ça n'allait vraiment pas l'aider à se calmer !

Signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close, Byakuya sortit de la salle d'entraînement dans un bruissement de tissus. Renji, quant à lui, le regarda partir d'un air morose. Une fois de plus, son capitaine ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'exprimer, coupant à la racine toute tentative de rapprochement de sa part…

oOoOoOo

Désireux de calmer les palpitations désordonnées de son cœur, et accessoirement de faire quelque pour amoindrir la douleur physique de son désir refoulé, Byakuya se déshabilla à la hâte et se plongea dans la piscine d'eau tiède qui lui servait de baignoire _(NdA : ça sort totalement de mon imagination, je ne connais pas les plans de son intérieur lol…)_. Il effectua quelques brasses relaxantes avant de s'appuyer contre le bord en fermant les yeux, appréciant le calme ambiant.

Hélas, un serviteur ne tarda pas à troubler sa quiétude :

« - Kuchiki-sama ? Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion… »

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Le capitaine Ukitake désire vous voir. Je le fais patienter dans le petit salon ? »

Byakuya hésita quelques secondes. _'Pour une fois que je me sens bien là, décontracté… En même temps, je ne peux pas refuser de le voir, ce serait indigne de moi.'_, pensa-t-il.

« - Vous pouvez le faire entrer ici. »

Le serviteur écarquilla les yeux. Son maître voulait faire entrer un capitaine dans ses bains personnels ?! C'était une grande première ! Jusque ici, seuls les serviteurs en avaient l'autorisation, et encore, uniquement pour raisons de service !

« - Eh bien, ne restez pas planté là ! », s'exclama le noble.

L'homme sursauta au son de sa voix et s'empressa de s'exécuter. Quelques instants plus tard, Jyuushirou pénétra dans la pièce.

« - Byakuya ? »

Il rougit fortement en apercevant le susnommé complètement nu qui nageait dans sa direction.

« - Euh, ce n'était pas si pressé ! Je voulais juste bavarder un peu avec toi, mais je repasserai plus tard ! »

« - Ne t'en fais pas. », répliqua le noble. « Si je t'ai permis d'entrer, c'est parce que j'estime qu'il n'y a plus vraiment lieu d'avoir la moindre gêne entre nous étant donné que nous avons… partagé le même lit… Je me disais donc que cela te plairait peut-être de discuter en te relaxant en ma compagnie. Imagine que tu es aux bains publics, sauf qu'il n'y a que moi. »

Jyuushirou sourit largement.

« - Eh bien, si je m'attendais… On se dévergonde, Kuchiki-taichou ? », plaisanta-t-il.

Le visage de Byakuya se ferma.

« - Ne te crois pas tout permis non plus. », lâcha-t-il d'une voix polaire. « Tu désirais mon amitié, et j'ai décidé d'accepter. Cependant, je ne suis pas Kyouraku-san, alors tâche de ne pas dépasser les bornes. »

Loin de se vexer, le capitaine Ukitake ôta ses vêtements et rejoignit son confrère. La froideur et l'orgueil de ce dernier n'étaient un secret pour personne, aussi ne s'en formalisa-t-il pas outre mesure. Au contraire, il se sentait profondément honoré d'avoir pu, en une seule soirée, obtenir cette place privilégiée auprès de lui. En réalité, Jyuushirou avait toujours admiré et apprécié Byakuya. Il s'était efforcé de le lui faire comprendre en ne s'irritant jamais de ses phrases condescendantes et en conservant une attitude respectueuse sans être hypocrite. Apparemment, cette technique avait porté ses fruits, même si le noble n'en avait probablement pas conscience.

« - Alors, tu voulais discuter ? », commença Byakuya lorsque Jyuushirou l'eut rejoint.

« - Oui, je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais ? »

« - Plutôt bien… Ca me coûte de l'admettre mais… J'ai vraiment bien dormi. », confessa-t-il en s'autorisant un micro sourire.

« - J'en étais sûr ! », jubila Jyuushirou. « Même si j'aurais tout de même préféré me réveiller auprès de toi. Je me suis senti un peu abandonné ce matin… », acheva-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Byakuya ne put réprimer un soupir amusé et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible à propos de Jyuushirou et de son satané humour de gamin.

« - Alors, comment ça se passe avec Renji-kun ? », s'enquit le Shinigami aux cheveux blancs.

Le visage du noble se rembrunit immédiatement.

« - Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler… Surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me provoquer ! »

« - Je sais… », soupira son ami avec un maigre sourire. « J'ai discuté avec Rukia ce matin, l'air de rien... En fait… Elle pense que Renji éprouve peut-être quelque chose pour toi. »

Byakuya le regarda de travers.

« - Tu crois que je n'en ai pas conscience ? », rétorqua-t-il sèchement. « C'est justement ça le problème ! Si Renji se met à m'allumer, je vais finir par craquer ! »

« - Mais… S'il est attiré par toi ! Pourquoi as-tu si peur de répondre à cette passion qui brûle dans tes veines ?! »

« - Justement parce qu'il s'agit d'une passion. C'est incontrôlable, donc inconcevable. Je suis un cérébral, je fonctionne avec raison et discernement. Je ne rejette pas l'idée de partager à nouveau ma vie avec quelqu'un, mais je refuse de me laisser emporter dans une idylle complètement démente. »

« - Un petit grain de folie n'a jamais tué personne. », rétorqua Jyuushirou en haussant les épaules. « Regarde Kurotsuchi-san, il n'en a pas qu'un petit, et pourtant tout le monde le respecte dans le Seireitei. »

« - Ils n'ont sûrement pas envie de devenir ses prochains cobayes ! »

Jyuushirou soupira mais répondit doucement :

« - Bah… Si tel est ton désir… C'est déjà bien que tu n'envisages pas de finir ermite. Ce serait dommage… »

Byakuya hocha la tête et s'empara d'une éponge brune afin de débarrasser sa peau d'éventuelles impuretés. Le chef de la treizième division, subjugué, suivait des yeux les mouvements graciles du noble, admirant sa peau laiteuse.

'_Je l'aiderais bien en cet instant'_, songea-t-il amusé. _'Ne serait-ce que pour toucher cette peau satinée… Et dire qu'il n'a même pas conscience de son pouvoir attractif ! Pauvre Renji…'_

oOoOoOo

Six semaines passèrent, à une vitesse fulgurante. Renji persistait dans ses tentatives d'approches vis-à-vis de son capitaine mais ce dernier n'en était pratiquement plus affecté, au désespoir du premier et pour le plus grand bonheur du second. Visiblement, la technique d'Ukitake était un franc succès !

En effet, chaque nuit Byakuya dormait entre les bras de son ami, sans que rien ne se passe, et profitait ainsi d'un sommeil profond et bienfaisant. De plus, les deux capitaines s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, se découvrant avec plaisir de nombreux points communs qu'ils n'auraient pas imaginé de prime abord.

Le chef du clan Kuchiki se félicitait d'avoir osé demander l'aide de Jyuushirou, et d'avoir également accepté son amitié. Il ne s'était pas trompé : le capitaine de la treizième division était réellement un homme de confiance.

Plus le temps passait, moins l'image de son lieutenant le hantait. Au contraire, Byakuya avait à présent la tête remplie de tous les bons moments qu'il passait avec Jyuushirou, et ceux-ci lui permettaient de ne plus se focaliser sur le sex-appeal de Renji.

Bref, le noble se sentait revivre. Bien entendu, les autres Shinigamis, peu attentifs, ne perçurent aucun changement, continuant à voir en lui un capitaine froid, orgueilleux et méprisant… Seuls le lieutenant Abarai et le capitaine Ukitake percevaient de légères transformations ; et si le roux n'en comprenait pas la raison, le chef de la treizième division, lui, s'en réjouissait allègrement.

Cependant, il y avait une petite chose que Byakuya ne remarqua absolument pas. Et cet insignifiant détail concernait le Shinigami aux cheveux blancs… En effet, ce n'était pas parce que le noble ne voulait voir dans l'aide de Jyuushirou qu'une intention pure et louable que c'était effectivement le cas ! Il apparaissait clairement que le capitaine de la treizième division mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme ! Et en tant que tel… La proximité quotidienne de Byakuya commençait à lui échauffer sérieusement les hormones. Et pire encore, Jyuushirou se surprenait lui-même à désirer ardemment quelque chose de plus profond que le corps du brun : il voulait aussi atteindre son cœur…

oOoOoOo

« - Allez Byakuya, un dernier verre de thé et on va se coucher ? », proposa joyeusement le capitaine Ukitake, impatient à l'idée de s'endormir avec le torse nu du noble entre ses bras.

Le chef de la sixième division promena son regard ébène sur la lune qui commençait à poindre à l'horizon.

« - Ce sera la dernière fois… », murmura-t-il avec comme une infime point de regret dans la voix.

« - Comment ça, la dernière fois de quoi ? », s'enquit Jyuushirou en haussant un sourcil.

« - Que je profite de ta gentillesse. A présent je sens que je vais parfaitement bien, donc je compte retourner dans mes appartements dès demain. Cette situation n'a que trop durée de toute façon… »

Les mâchoires du Shinigami aux cheveux blancs se crispèrent imperceptiblement. Il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre son ami déciderait de retourner chez lui, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce jour viendrait si vite…

« - Ah… Je vois… Mais tu es sûr que ça ira ? C'est que, tu sais… Les rechutes… »

Byakuya l'observa d'un air surpris.

« - Eh bien oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton aide, mais je suis persuadé que tout ira bien. Je peux regarder Renji dans les yeux sans avoir envie de lui… Alors je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je prolonge mon séjour ici inutilement. De plus, j'ai malheureusement accumulé un certain retard en ce qui concerne la gestion de ma résidence. Il est temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

Jyuushirou serra les dents et se composa une mine faussement réjouie.

« - Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je suis si content que tu aies repris du poil de la bête ! Il faut absolument fêter ça, je vais chercher du saké. »

Devant l'enthousiasme de son ami, Byakuya esquissa un maigre sourire mais n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Au fond, lui non plus n'avait pas très envie de partir, mais il ne voulait pas abuser plus longtemps de l'hospitalité de son confrère.

« - Voilà voilà ! Byakuya-san ! », claironna Jyuushirou en réapparaissant, deux bouteilles de saké dans chaque main.

« - Euh, tu ne crois pas qu'il y en a un peu trop ? »

« - Mais non ! Tu verras, ça passe tout seul ! Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux être utile au grand chef Kuchiki ! »

Jyuushirou but plus que de raison ce soir là, mais Byakuya ne fut en reste. Cependant, ce dernier tenait beaucoup moins l'alcool que son compagnon d'armes, par manque d'habitude certainement.

Au bout de quelques heures, il tenta péniblement de se lever, les joues délicatement rougies, dans l'espoir d'atteindre la fenêtre et de s'aérer un peu. Chancelant et titubant, le noble ne put hélas faire trois pas avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux du capitaine Ukitake.

« - Eh bien, eh bien… », murmura Jyuushirou, lui aussi passablement éméché.

Avisant la chevelure ébène étalée sur son hakama, il ne put résister à l'envie d'y passer la main, appréciant le contact doux et soyeux. Ce geste presque tendre surprit Byakuya qui rougit fortement. Il tenta de se relever et son ami fit de même en l'enlaçant pour le soutenir.

« - Je crois que cette fois, il est plus que temps de dormir, qu'en pensez-vous Kuchiki-sama… », susurra Jyuushirou contre son oreille.

Le noble ne répondit rien mais hocha doucement la tête, grisé par la sensation de ces bras puissants autour de son corps. De toute façon, les vapeurs d'alcool avaient eu raison de son éternel maintien aristocratique, et il bénissait le ciel qu'il n'y ait aucun autre spectateur en dehors de son confrère.

oOoOoOo

« - Comment?! Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?! », s'écria Renji.

Rukia acquiesça tristement.

« - Renji… », murmura-t-elle en avançant doucement une main vers son visage.

Mais l'intéressé la repoussa brutalement.

« - Non ! Tu dois te tromper ! Kuchiki-taichou nous a dit qu'il habitait chez le clan Shihouin en attendant la fin des travaux dans sa résidence !»

« - Et moi je te rappelle que je loge à la treizième division… Et je l'ai vu comme je te vois ! »

Le lieutenant Abarai poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« - Mais… Peut-être qu'il n'y était pas pour ce genre de raisons… »

« - Ben voyons ! », rétorqua la jeune Shinigami d'un air sarcastique. « Nii-sama a déjà eu une femme. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas envie de refaire sa vie ?! Après tout, ça fait déjà quelques années qu'il est seul…»

Rukia fut peinée de voir l'éclair de douleur qui traversa le regard onyx de son ami. Nul doute qu'il devait souffrir atrocement, étant donné l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son capitaine et qu'elle était la seule à connaître.

« - Tu… Tu as une idée ? De qui ça peut-être ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en signe de dénégation.

« - Aucune idée… Je ne peux même pas être sûre qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une Shinigami de base, après tout Hisana faisait bien partie du Rukongai… »

« - De toute façon, peu importe qui elle est, je sais qu'elle n'aimera jamais Kuchiki-taichou comme moi je l'aime ! »

« - Renji, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! », le rabroua Rukia. « Tu ne peux pas dénigrer les sentiments de qui que ce soit sous prétexte que tu es fou amoureux de son petit-ami ! »

Le roux laissa échapper une larme qui roula le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

« - Je veux savoir qui c'est. »

« - Renji, non, tu vas… »

« - Je veux savoir qui c'est, et je le saurai ! »

Rukia soupira et secoua tristement la tête, tandis que Renji se précipitait dans le dédale de ruelles du Seireitei en direction de la treizième division.

oOoOoOo

Confortablement installé entre les bras de Jyuushirou, Byakuya essayait désespérément de trouver le sommeil. Hélas, ce n'était pas chose facile lorsque l'on prenait en compte la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité dans la soirée. La tête lui tournait et il se sentait désagréablement nauséeux… Poussant un énième soupir, le noble remua à nouveau dans le lit du capitaine Ukitake, provoquant un petit grognement d'impatience de ce dernier.

Jyuushirou avait certes bu davantage que son ami, cependant son organisme s'avérait être nettement plus habitué. De ce fait, il avait simplement sommeil, mais les gigotements incessants de Byakuya l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil.

« - Du calme… », grommela-t-il contre sa nuque.

Mais le souffle qu'il lâcha par la même occasion frôla le cou du noble qui frissonna irrépressiblement. Jyuushirou s'en rendit compte et sourit doucement. _'Eh bien, voici une réaction des plus intéressantes mon cher ami'_, songea-t-il en son for intérieur. _'Quelle sensibilité… à fleur de peau, c'est le cas de le dire…'_

Le noble bougea encore une fois et le chef de la treizième division décida de changer de technique. Puisque ce cher Byakuya semblait vouloir le faire profiter de son insomnie, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas s'amuser un peu lui aussi… D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière nuit ensemble…

Le cœur battant, et les yeux à présent grands ouverts, Jyuushirou approcha doucement ses lèvres de la nuque qui le tentait depuis six semaines, et y déposa un tendre baiser. Oh, il ne s'agissait que d'un très léger baiser, à peine un effleurement, mais cela suffit à surprendre le noble qui se raidit brusquement, sans pourtant s'écarter de son étreinte.

« - Essaie de te détendre… », murmura le capitaine Ukitake avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard, lueur qui fort heureusement ne fut pas perçue par le noble. « Tu te sens mal à l'aise à cause de l'alcool dans tes veines… Mais tu verras, ça va passer bientôt. »

Prétextant une tentative de réconfort, Jyuushirou commença à promener ses mains sur le torse nu de Byakuya, lui provoquant frisson sur frisson.

« - Jyuu… shirou… », haleta le brun en tentant d'attraper ses mains.

« - Shhhh… », soupira l'intéressé de plus en plus émoustillé à mesure qu'il sentait les muscles de son ami rouler sous ses doigts.

N'y tenant plus, il appuya franchement ses lèvres dans le cou délicat qui ne cessait de le narguer et déposa une colonne de baiser en direction de son épaule ronde et ferme, poussant l'audace jusqu'à sortir légèrement sa langue pour goûter à sa peau pâle et satinée.

A ce moment là, le noble aurait pu le repousser et tout arrêter. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, les baisers de son ami lui paraissait incroyablement doux et ses caresses contre son torse puissant le grisait aussi sûrement que l'alcool l'avait enivré quelques instants auparavant. A l'époque où il fantasmait sur Renji, Byakuya imaginait des rapports brutaux, fougueux, étourdissants… Et pourtant, les sensations que Jyuushirou faisaient naître en lui étaient complètement différentes. Il se sentait comme enveloppé dans un cocon de tendresse et… D'amour ? Jyuushirou était-il tombé amoureux de lui ?

Byakuya se retourna pour se retrouver face au chef de la treizième division. Celui-ci avait les yeux brillants et arborait un petit sourire timide, comme s'il avait peur d'être allé un peu trop loin mais qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« - Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? », demanda le noble d'une voix grave.

« - Byakuya je… Pardon… En fait je… »

Jyuushirou baissa les yeux et sourit d'un air désabusé. _'J'ai été fou de penser que je pouvais l'avoir…'_, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement. _'C'est Kuchiki Byakuya… Il ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi.'_

Mais le Shinigami plissa les yeux comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui avant de l'enlacer de sa propre initiative.

« - Bya… Byakuya… »

Le susnommé esquissa un faible sourire et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, arrachant un hoquet de stupeur à son compagnon d'armes.

« - Byakuya… Mais… Tu… Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Le noble resserra son étreinte et plongea son regard onyx dans les perles luisantes d'émotions du Shinigami aux cheveux blancs.

« - Je crois que… Non j'en suis sûr. Je pourrais apprendre à t'aimer, Ukitake Jyuushirou. »

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé et la sentence était sans appel. Profondément ému, son confrère l'enlaça à son tour et approcha leurs deux visages jusqu'à murmurer contre ses lèvres :

« - Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cet instant… D'ailleurs je me demande encore si je ne vais pas me réveiller dans quelques minutes. »

Byakuya l'embrassa tendrement.

« - J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que tu m'aides sans rien attendre en retour… »

« - Hein ?! Tu crois que je veux juste coucher avec toi pour me dédommager ?! », s'exclama Jyuushirou, abasourdi.

Le noble émit un rire si léger que le chef de la treizième division se demanda un bref instant s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

« - Bien sûr que non. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à te connaître pendant tout ce temps. Et je suis certain que ce ne serait pas ton style… Je pense plutôt qu'à force de nous côtoyer, nous avons dû créer des liens plus forts que nous ne l'aurions pensé de prime abord… »

Jyuushirou rougit et enfouit son visage au creux du cou du capitaine Kuchiki.

« - Je suis heureux… Que tu essaies de m'aimer… Moi je sais que je t'aime déjà… », confessa-t-il contre son oreille.

« - Alors sois patient… Avec le temps, je sais que je pourrais t'aimer, toi et personne d'autre… »

Un geignement de douleur retentit soudain depuis la porte de la chambre, tirant Jyuushirou de sa torpeur. Il se redressa brutalement et n'eut que le temps d'entendre une série de pas précipités qui s'enfuyait des locaux de sa division.

« - Byakuya, il y avait… »

Mais il s'interrompit en notant l'air calme de son futur amant.

« - Tu le savais n'est-ce pas… Tu l'as senti venir ? »

Le Shinigami hocha la tête sans répondre.

« - Tu es sûr que… Enfin je veux dire… Tu n'auras aucun regret ? »

« - Renji et moi, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné. », soupira Byakuya en attirant Jyuushirou dans ses bras. « Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, et l'écart entre nous est tellement immense que même un miracle n'aurait pu nous rapprocher. »

« - Tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance. », objecta le capitaine Ukitake en sentant son cœur se serrer à l'idée que l'homme qu'il aimait pourrait continuer à éprouver des sentiments refoulés envers un autre.

Byakuya sembla percevoir son inquiétude car il resserra davantage ses bras autour de lui.

« - Je l'ai désiré, je ne le nie pas. Et j'aurais peut-être pu l'aimer… Mais je suis persuadé que cet amour aurait fini par s'étouffer comme un vulgaire feu de paille. Toi en revanche, je sais que tu peux m'apporter la stabilité et le confort que je recherche dans une relation. Notre amour, si tu l'acceptes, grandira et se renforcera avec le temps, calmement, progressivement, jusqu'à perdurer pour l'éternité. C'est cet amour là que je désire, et c'est cet amour là que je peux t'offrir. »

Jyuushirou ne put retenir quelques larmes d'émotions.

« - Ca signifie que tu es d'accord ? », s'enquit le noble inutilement.

Pour toute réponse, son futur amant l'embrassa langoureusement.

« - Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. », murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. « Je t'aime Byakuya, et je ferais l'impossible pour que tu m'aimes en retour… »

oOoOoOo

La lune nimbait Soul Society de sa douce clarté argentée. La nuit était calme, et la douce chaleur de l'été la rendait presque maternelle.

Pourtant, dans le soixante dix-huitième district du Rukongai, un homme pleurait son désespoir tout en jetant des cailloux dans une scintillante rivière. Une main amie se posa sur épaule, et il ne la repoussa pas.

« - Je savais que je te trouverais ici, Renji… »

« - Rukia… Il… Il ne… Il a dit…»

« - Il ne peux pas t'aimer, je sais… »

Le roux se tourna vers la jeune fille et se jeta dans ses bras pour sangloter de toute son âme.

« - Jamais… Jamais plus, je ne pourrais aimer… »

oOoOoOo  
FIN  
oOoOoOo

Pfiou, enfin ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver lol ! Bon je sais que la fin est un peu space mais bon… J'espère que ça vous a pas trop déçu quand même °petit regard tout contrit°

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, héhé.

Bisous, et à bientôt… peut-être !

Otisïana


	5. Joyeux anniversaire taichou

**Titre :** Satin ou velours?

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date de début : **23/02/07

**Genre général :** Romance, encore et toujours!

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite, seule l'histoire est à moi.

Recueil d'OS à longueurs et ratings variables mettant en scène de tendres romances yaoi entres nos chers bishônens de Bleach.

**Attention**, mes personnages peuvent être plus ou moins OOC en fonction des besoins de l'histoire

**Pour cet OS : **23/04/07

**Genre : **romance extrêmement glucosée

**Rating :** M (même si c'est plutôt léger par rapport aux autres...)

**Pairing : **Byakuya x Renji ; Kira x Hisagi et Madarame x Ayasegawa sous entendu.

Note 1 : J'ai écrit cet OS sur mon pc portable et je n'avais pas de correcteurs orthographiques alors je vous présente mes excuses d'avances pour les horreurs que vous risquez de lire lol. Euh… Et sinon j'ai avancé dans les animés et donc j'ai remarqué qu'en fait Byakuya avait les yeux plutôt gris, (enfin ça dépend des fois...) huhuhu… Gomen ! A partir de maintenant, il aura donc de jolies perles argentées dans mes fics, héhé… Je sais, je sais, pour une prétendue fan de Byakuya-sama, CA CRAINT A MORT!!! T.T

Note 2 : Merci _**Ange**_ pour ton soutien, ça me va droit au coeur :) Je sais que mon dernier OS était un peu bizarre, d'ailleurs je me suis attirée les foudres de ma _**Lynarsiane**_ T.T Enfin après tout, même si j'adore coller Renji avec Byakuxa, c'est surtout Byakuya que j'adore (c'est mon amour, mon idole, mon obsession, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah) Bref, merci aussi de m'avoir conseillé Love Mode, mais en fait je connaissais déjà et j'avoue qu'effectivement je le préfère à Haru Wo Daite Ita, seulement j'ai pas tout mis dans mon profil sinon j'aurais jamais fini!!!

**Avant-propos :**_Renji et Byakuya sont en couple depuis deux ans. __Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire du capitaine Kuchiki..._

oOoOoOo  
OS 5 : Joyeux anniversaire taichou !  
oOoOoOo

Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon, et déjà la plupart des capitaines du Gotei treize émergeaient de leur profond sommeil. Byakuya Kuchiki n'échappait pas à la règle. Il soupira légèrement et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur une masse de cheveux pourpre qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller et un minuscule sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« - Bonjour… Renji… », murmura-t-il en avançant une main pour caresser son épaule dénudée.

L'intéressé ne broncha pas d'un iota, et le noble en profita pour déposer un doux baiser dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur. Chaque matin, c'était le même rituel.

Byakuya se leva silencieusement et gagna la salle de bain pour se laver et se changer. Pendant ce temps, son lieutenant voguait toujours au pays des rêves, confortablement allongé dans le lit de son capitaine et amant.

oOoOoOo

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Renji entra à son tour, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, et sourit machinalement à son amant qui était en train de se sécher. Il se dévêtit paresseusement, inconscient du regard lubrique dont le couvait Byakuya, et plongea un pied dans le bain chaud amoureusement préparé par le noble.

« - Hmm c'est un tel délice… Merci taichou. », murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et en penchant la tête en arrière.

Soudain, deux bras l'encerclèrent et le firent sortir de l'eau pour le plaquer contre un torse viril.

« - Hey ! », protesta-t-il.

Mais Byakuya se moquait bien des récriminations de son lieutenant. Il le retourna et le fit se pencher en arrière tout en couvrant ses lèvres de baisers.

« - Taichou… Je dois me laver… En plus j'ai des choses à faire ! », tenta le roux entre deux baisers.

« - C'est pour ça que tu es déjà debout? Mais bon, aujourd'hui… Ca peut attendre. », rétorqua le noble en passant une main sous sa nuque pour lui maintenir la tête tandis qu'il lui léchait délicatement les lèvres, l'incitant à lui permettre l'accès à sa douce cavité humide.

« - Allez… Fais-moi plaisir… », ronronna presque Byakuya à un Renji qui commençait à se débattre.

« - Quelle mouche vous pique, taichou ?! », s'exclama le lieutenant pas encore tout à fait réveillé. « J'aurais vraiment aimé continuer cette séance de câlins, surtout que c'est plutôt rare de vous voir aussi motivé… »

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? », s'enquit le brun en capturant un lobe d'oreille entre ses dents, provoquant un petit gémissement de la part de son amant.

« - Ca… Capitaine ! J'ai promis à Izuru-kun qu'on s'entraînerait ensemble ce matin ! Et après j'avais prévu d'aller aider Yumi, vous ne vous souvenez pas ?! Je fais ça tous les derniers dimanche du mois ! »

Byakuya éloigna légèrement son visage, plongeant son regard acier dans les perles sombres de son subalterne. Puis il secoua la tête et émit un minuscule rire avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« - Voyons Renji, tu sais que j'adore te sentir trembler entre mes bras, tendre et presque fragilisé… »

Le jeune Abarai rougit mais haussa un sourcil, se demandant où son compagnon voulait en venir.

« - Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire le vilain garçon qui cherche à se faire punir car il n'a pas été sage. », poursuivit le noble après avoir glisser une main le long de son dos, lui envoyant des frissons jusqu'au creux des reins.

« - Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas… »

« - Renji, les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures. », l'interrompit Byakuya avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. « Allez, donne moi ton corps. J'ai tellement envie de toi… Donne toi à moi, mon petit cadeau-surprise ! »

_'Cadeau-surprise ? Cadeau-surprise ?!?'_

« - Je ne suis pas un objet ! », tonna Renji en se dégageant brûtalement. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous avez ce matin, mais je refuse d'être votre chose, disponible à tout instant ! N'est-ce pas vous qui disiez que dans l'intimité je n'aurais pas à agir comme votre lieutenant ?! »

Sous les yeux abasourdis du noble, Renji enfila un kimono d'un geste rageur.

« - Je vais aux bains publics, puisque visiblement il est impossible de se laver tranquillement ici. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et lâcha sèchement :

« - Et c'est inutile de m'attendre pour déjeuner. Ni pour dîner. Je vais passer la journée avec mes amis, qui eux ont un peu plus de considération à mon égard ! »

« - Je ne te retiens pas. », siffla le noble, une étincelle de colère naissant au fond de ses iris glacés.

« - Parfait ! », conclut Renji en claquant la porte.

Byakuya resta stoïque quelques secondes, puis plissa les yeux et soupira d'un air agacé:

« - Il a... oublié?»

oOoOoOo

Renji parvint à la troisième division de fort méchante humeur. Son passage aux thermes n'avait même pas réussi à le calmer, et il ne cessait de ruminer la scène de la matinée.

« - Allons bon... », grommela-t-il en toquant plusieurs fois à la porte du bureau de son ami. « Il en met du temps... »

« - Tiens tiens... Mais c'est Abarai-kun! Que nous vaut ce plaisir? », s'exclama une voix faussement mielleuse dans son dos.

Le roux fit volte face et se retrouva devant l'éternel sourire du capitaine de son ami.

« - I... Ichimaru-taichou... »

« - Si tu cherches mon petit lieutenant tu perds ton temps! », chantonna l'intéressé en continuant son chemin.

« - Hein? Mais... Il n'est pas ici?! »

Gin s'arrêta et haussa les épaules.

« - Il avait un entrainement de prévu avec Hisagi-kun. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est devenu l'excuse à la mode pour dire : _'je vais approfondir mes connaissances sur l'anatomie masculine'_... », ricana-t-il, visiblement peu affecté par les occupations de son subalterne.

« - Comment?! Mais il devait s'entrainer avec moi aujourd'hui! »

Le capitaine Ichimaru se tourna vers lui en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - Ah bon? J'ignorais que Kira et toi... Je n'aurais jamais cru que Byakuya soit si ouvert... »

Renji rougit violemment et s'empressa de détromper son interlocuteur:

« - Ah mais non Ichimaru-taichou! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez! Ki... Kira-kun et moi avions réellement l'intention de nous entrainer! »

A sa grande surprise, Gin éclata de rire.

« - Ben voyons, et tu penses que je vais te croire? Surtout aujourd'hui... Enfin, si tu veux que ça reste secret ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une tombe! », assura-t-il en souriant.

Renji se demanda en cet instant s'il lui arrivait d'avoir l'air moins sinistre parfois... Le moindre de ses sourires finissait toujours par prendre une apparence malsaine.

« - Mais je vous promets que... »

« - Shhh Abarai-kun! Je ne dirais rien! Mais tu m'excuseras, j'ai du travail là! J'ai des rapports à faire signer au capitaine Aizen. Bye bye! »

Et il partit en sifflotant, laissant un Renji plus que perplexe.

_' Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui?? '_, songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers les quartiers de la onzième division. _' Si ça se trouve, je vais aussi trouver Yumi en pleine séance de papouillage intensif! '_

Renji ne put retenir un sourire amusé à cette idée, mais déchanta tout aussi rapidement en tombant nez à nez sur l'intéressé qui sortait des bâtiments de sa division littéralement collé à un troisième siège à l'air grognon.

« - Mais c'est pas vrai! Dites-moi que je rêve!!! Y a eu une explosion de gaz aphrodisiaque et je ne suis pas au courant?! », s'exclama le roux en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Tiens, Renji-kun! Quelle surprise de te voir ici! », lança le jeune Ayasegawa avec un sourire éclatant.

« - Pitié Yumi, tu vois bien qu'il y a des gens! », l'implora Ikkaku en essayant désespérément de se décoller de sa sangsue.

Le concerné soupira bruyamment avant de l'embrasser sur son crâne chauve, provoquant encore davantage de récriminations de la part du troisième siège Madarame.

« - Allez Renji, dis-lui, toi, qu'il ne devrait pas avoir honte d'afficher ses sentiments! Sérieusement, comment peut-on rougir de m'avoir comme petit-ami?! N'est-ce pas un honneur?! »

Le lieutenant de la sixième division laissa échapper un petit rire.

« - Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour prôner ce genre de chose... », répondit-il amèrement. « Je te rappelle que je sors avec le mec le plus associal et j'ajouterai même le plus froid de Soul Society! En tout cas, en ce qui concerne les étalages publiques... De plus, nous noous sommes disputés ce matin alors forcé... »

« - Quoi?! », l'interrompit Yumichika dans un hurlement strident.

« - Aïe, mes oreilles! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? », s'enquit Renji en écarquillant les yeux.

« - Je reconnais ce petit cri... », murmura Ikkaku, pensif. « Je crois que ça veut dire que t'as fait quelque chose au pire moment qui puisse être, Renji... »

Les yeux du cinquième siège étincelèrent alors qu'il le serrait passionément dans ses bras.

« - Oooh, mon petit amour! Tu vois quand tu veux?! Ce n'est pas si difficile de me comprendre!!! »

Le chauve rougit et essaya de se dépêtrer de l'étreinte tentaculaire de son amant.

« - Euh oui, moi aussi je suis content Yumi... S'il te plaît, arrête de me coller comme ça, ça me gêne vraiment là! »

« - Et accessoirement ce serait sympa de m'expliquer là, j'ai rien compris! », protesta Renji. « Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches, Ayasegawa?! »

Yumichika lâcha Ikkaku comme à regret et se tourna vers son ami, une moue réprobatrice déformant ses traits.

« - Tss... Ce n'est pas moi qui te reproche quoi que soit... Mais quand même! Oser laisser éclater une dispute le jour de l'anniversaire de son cher et tendre, je trouve ça inadmissible! Moi-même, si Ikkaku me faisait un coup pareil je... Renji! Ca ne va pas?! »

Pâle comme s'il avait vu un Hollow jouer au mah-jongg avec son capitaine, le jeune Abarai se laissa glisser le long d'un mur pour finir assis sur le sol, les yeux exorbités.

« - L'a... L'a... L'anniversaire... Bon sang... C'est l'anniversaire de Kuchiki-taichou... Oh mon Dieu... »

« - Ah, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui? Et t'as oublié si je comprends bien. », commenta Ikkaku en haussant un sourcil. « Bah, ne t'en fais pas, la journée n'est pas finie, tu as encore le temps de te rattraper... »

« - Tu ne comprends pas! », hurla Renji en se redressant brutalement. « Mais bordel, comment je fais pour être aussi con! J'ai vraiment bien choisi mon jour pour faire des caprices d'adolescents pré-pubères!!! »

Sur ces mots, le lieutenant se précipita sans demander son reste vers la résidence de la famille Kuchiki. Ikkaku se gratta la tête en enlaçant de lui-même la taille de son amant qui lui retourna son plus beau sourire.

« - Tu sais Yumi, il me rappelle... moi! La fois où j'avais oublié notre rendez-vous au restaurant... Je devais être dans le même état. »

Le cinquième siège hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« - A mon avis... Renji a fait pire... », murmura-t-il d'un air absent.

oOoOoOo

_'Non mais quelle burne... Non mais quelle burne!'_, ne cessait de se fustiger le lieutenant de la sixième division en courant en direction de ses quartiers. _'J'en rate pas une, c'est pas possible... Le capitaine doit m'en vouloir à mort là! Comment vais-je bien pouvoir me rattraper...'_

Arrivé devant le bureau de son supérieur, Renji marqua un temps d'arrêt et respira profondément.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_« - Ah Renji, tu vas finir par m'épuiser... », souffla Byakuya en retombant lourdement sur le corps nu et trempé de sueur de son amour._

_« - C'est... C'est un peu l'idée! », admit Renji en glissant une langue mutine sur les lèvres irritées à force de baisers de son vis-à-vis._

_« - Tu sais... Je vais finir par être d'accord avec toi sur le fait que le jour de son anniversaire soit une date à attendre avec impatience. », ajouta le capitaine Kuchiki avec un petit sourire pervers._

_« - Dois-je en déduire que mon cadeau vous plait, taichou? Dans ce cas... Que penseriez-vous d'en faire une tradition? Nous pourrions nous arranger pour passer la journée au lit à chacun de vos anniversaires? »_

_Le noble lui mordilla gentiment l'épaule avant de répondre d'un air carnassier:_

_« -Entendu, Renji. Chaque année, je réserverai cette journée pour nous... Et tu seras mon esclave sexuel de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule... »_

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

« - Pfff, et dire que ça me paraissait une idée géniale... », soupira-t-il avant de frapper à la porte.

La voix polaire de son supérieur l'invita à entrer et Renji s'exécuta, ne sachant toujours pas quelle attitude adopter pour se faire pardonner. Il s'inclina rapidement et releva les yeux pour constater qu'ils n'étaient hélas pas seuls: Rikichi était également présent, une liasse de document à la main.

« - Lieutenant Abarai? Je croyais que tu avais pris ta journée? », siffla Byakuya avec une pointe de sarcasme que seul le roux pouvait comprendre.

« - Je... Capitaine, je voulais vous dire... »

Renji hésitait, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait parler librement malgré la présence de Rikichi. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son supérieur redouble de colère! Le jeune Shinigami sembla comprendre le message car il déposa les papiers sur un coin du bureau du noble et s'avança vers la porte.

« - Euh, je vais vous laisser, Kuchiki-taichou, Renji-san... J'attendrais dans le coul... »

« - T'ai-je permis de sortir? », demanda Byakuya sèchement.

« - Non, mais... »

« - Alors tu restes ici. Abarai-fukutaichou peut très bien dire ce qu'il a à dire devant toi, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un message confidentiel concernant uniquement les officiers? »

Renji comprit instantément que son capitaine refusait d'aborder leur vie privée en ces lieux. En même temps, il devait s'y attendre! Byakuya mettait un point d'honneur à séparer travail et intimité. Pour lui, les questions domestiques n'avaient absolument pas leur place dans les quartiers de la sixième division.

« - Non... En fait, je n'avais rien d'important à dire. Pardonnez-moi. », soupira le lieutenant avant de sortir, le regard empreint d'une vive douleur.

« - Renji...san... », murmura Rikichi, peiné pour lui.

oOoOoOo

Renji passa la journée à essayer de se retrouver seul à seul avec Byakuya, mais visiblement le sort était contre lui. Le sort... Ou la volonté du capitaine Kuchiki! Plus les heures passaient, plus le roux avait l'impression que son amant faisait tout pour l'éviter, ce qui le mortifia encore davantage.

Le lieutenant Abarai était un Shinigami fier et impétieux. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de son supérieur, il avait l'impression de devenir faible et malléable. Bien sûr, il savait très bien pour quelles raisons il agissait ainsi! De toutes les souffrances possibles et imaginables, Renji refusait de subir la perte de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et c'était cette crainte là qui lui ôtait tous ses moyens au moindre conflit. Naturellement, le couple en avait déjà essuyé quelques unes, mais à chaque fois, Renji retrouvait Byakuya dans l'intimité de leur chambre et ils faisaient l'amour avec passion, mettant toute leur ardeur à leur réconciliation.

En revanche, cette fois-ci semblait différente. Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Renji, Byakuya ne semblait pas du tout pressé de se réconcilier. Bien au contraire, il paraissait vouloir maintenir une certaine distance entre eux, et cette réaction l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

« - Byakuya... », soupira-t-il le coeur serré, en l'observant de loin tandis qu'il prenait congé de ses troupes.

oOoOoOo

Renji suivit le noble jusqu'à la résidence des Kuchiki. Ce dernier ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer, mais il ne lui adressa pas la parole pour autant. Impuissant, le lieutenant le vit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, toujours dans le silence le plus absolu.

« - Byakuya... », tenta-t-il alors que son amant se glissait dans son lit.

Les yeux gris fixèrent le plafond quelques secondes, puis se fermèrent. Renji se mordit les lèvres et se déshabilla en ne conservant que ses sous-vêtements, avant de se coucher à son tour. Il observa le profil parfait du noble, notant sa respiration régulière. Dormait-il?

« - Mon amour... », murmura-t-il, les yeux légèrement embués. « Kuchiki-taichou... Je regrette tellement d'avoir fait la garce capricieuse ce matin. Je comprendrais que vous soyez fâché, mais pourquoi ne dites-vous rien?! »

Le brun restait impassible, mais Renji s'en moquait. Il fallait qu'il parle! Et puis, peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa confession atteindrait son âme?

« - Vous savez... Depuis que vous m'avez donné votre coeur, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Mais parfois... Je ne vous comprends pas... Qu'attendez-vous de moi, taichou? Voulez-vous... Un lieutenant, un amant? Un subalterne, un compagnon? C'est difficile pour moi... Je me sens un peu perdu. »

Une larme s'échappa imperceptiblement tandis qu'il s'aventura à passer un bras autour du noble pour se blottir contre lui, savourant la douceur de sa peau contre ses lèvres. Il déposa un petit baiser au creux de son cou et finit par s'endormir, le coeur larmoyant.

A ce moment là, Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement son visage vers celui de Renji.

« - Je t'aime aussi... », dit-il en l'enlaçant à son tour.

oOoOoOo

Le lieutenant Abarai se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant la chamade. Il venait de rêver que son capitaine l'abandonnait et ce cauchemar l'avait complètement retourné.

« - Taichou... », geignit-il en se serrant davantage contre le corps chaud de son amant.

Et ainsi il se rendit compte que l'étreinte était partagée! Il dirigea son regard vers le visage de son bien-aimé et étouffa un cri de stupeur en constatant que ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts et l'observait, impassible.

Le noble sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis il fronça les sourcils et fit mine de s'éloigner un peu. Le roux serra les draps entre ses poings.

« - Capitaine! Je vous en prie, ne me repoussez pas! », gémit Renji en étouffant un sanglot. « Je vous aime, Byakuya. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir oublié votre anniversaire! Mais surtout, je m'en veux de vous avoir parlé ainsi... »

« - Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse », poursuivit-il devant l'air placide de son amant. « Mais je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus! S'il vous plait, taichou... S'il... S'il vous plait... »

« - S'il me plait, quoi? »

Renji agrippa plus fortement le drap entre ses doigts.

« - Prenez-moi dans vos bras... », souffla-t-il en baissant le regard, gêné d'avoir l'air si vulnérable.

Byakuya sentit son coeur fondre. Il sourit doucement et enlaça tendrement le roux qui laissa rouler une larme de joie couler sur sa joue.

« - Je vous promets de m'améliorer, capitaine! Je vous jure que... »

« - Ca suffit Renji. », lâcha le noble d'une voix polaire.

Il inspira doucement puis embrassa le front de son lieutenant.

« - Tu es vraiment une nuisance, Abarai-fukutaichou... »

« - Une quoi?! »

« - Une nuisance... Je suis constamment faible, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Mon amour pour toi me rend beaucoup moins... inatteignable... »

Renji leva prudemment son regard vers les perles d'argent de son compagnon.

« - Que voulez-vous dire? Vous... Vous regrettez?... De m'avoir choisi?! »

Sa voix tremblait très légèrement, mais le roux fit des efforts colossaux pour se contrôler. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'aversion profonde de son supérieur pour les scandales inutiles et voulait être sûr de ne pas l'énerver prématurément.

Byakuya lui fit pencher la tête en arrière et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« - Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille. », murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. « Je suis heureux de partager ma vie avec toi. Mais tu admettras que notre relation est tout de même en opposition totale avec mon style de vie... »

« - Et... Que comptez-vous faire pour y remédier? », s'enquit le lieutenant, redoutant le pire.

Le capitaine Kuchiki soupira profondément.

« - Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de paniquer pour un rien... », répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte. «Je t'aime Renji, alors si l'un de nous doit quitter l'autre, ce sera toi! Moi, je t'aimerai éternellement. »

« - Moi non plus je ne vous quitterai jamais, Kuchiki-taichou! », s'écria le roux, un sourire béat aux lèvres. « Je... C'est si rare de vous entendre me faire de telles déclarations... Je vous aime encore plus! Bien que ce ne soit pas possible de vous aimer davantage je crois... », affirma-t-il en riant doucement.

Byakuya sourit imperceptiblement avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant.

« - Je sais... », souffla-t-il, chatouillant légèrement Renji par la même occasion. « Et je sais aussi que tu es extrêmement méritant... Tu es d'un naturel impatient et pourtant, tu fais beaucoup d'efforts pour moi. Ne crois pas que je ne m'en rends pas compte! »

« - Ca, c'est parce que je suis dingue de vous! », répondit le lieutenant en l'embrassant gentiment.

Le noble plongea ses orbes grises dans les onyx qui lui faisaient face.

« - Tu m'en vois ravi... Aussi... J'ai décidé que ce serait à moi de faire un effort à présent... »

« - Comment-ça? »

« - A partir de maintenant, j'essairai de me montrer moins égoïste vis-à-vis de toi... Oh, ne proteste pas, Renji. Je sais que je suis égoïste dans notre couple! Tu avais raison ce matin... Je suis toujours le seul à décider quand on peut faire l'amour, et je comprends parfaitement que tu aies pu te sentir frustré par le passé, ou même te sentir utilisé lorsque tu n'en avais pas forcément envie. Je suis ton capitaine dans la vie de tous les jours, mais ma vie privé t'appartient au même titre que la tienne est à moi! Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je te promets d'essayer d'être plus à l'écoute. »

« - Vous le pensez vraiment?? », murmura Renji, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

« - Je ne crois pas être capable de changer du jour au lendemain », avoua Byakuya avec un demi-sourire amusé. « Mais je peux toujours essayer... Tant que tu ne t'attends pas non plus à des miracles... »

Le jeune Abarai le gratifia alors d'un sourire éblouissant.

« - Je suis tellement heureux! », s'exclama-t-il en se blotissant davantage contre lui. « Et flatté aussi! »

« - Dans ce cas... Que dirais-tu de fêter mon anniversaire pendant les deux heures qui nous séparent de minuit? », s'enquit Byakuya tout en promenant des lèvres mutines sur la peau frissonante du cou de son compagnon.

« - Hum... », soupira le roux. « Je crois que je ne peux même pas essayer de jouer à faire le difficile ce soir... J'ai trop envie de vous! », avoua-t-il en précipitant ses mains à l'attaque de la chemise de son capitaine.

« - Dans ce cas... Ne parle plus et... Agis! »

« - Avec le plus grand plaisir, Kuchiki-taichou! Et... Joyeux anniversaire! »

oOoOoOo

FIN

oOoOoOo

Eh oui, la folle glucosée a encore frappé! Mwahahaha! Je me suis de nouveau enfoncée dans une mélasse gluante et collante, sucrée à souhait! (moi qui n'aime que le salé, quel paradoxe lol)

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Je vous embrasse bien fort, et à une prochaine... Peut-être!

**Otisïana**


	6. Une éternelle amitié

**Titre :** Satin ou velours?

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date de début : **23/02/07

**Genre général :** Romance, encore et toujours!

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite, seule l'histoire est à moi.

Recueil d'OS à longueurs et ratings variables mettant en scène de tendres romances yaoi entres nos chers bishônens de Bleach.

**Attention**, mes personnages peuvent être plus ou moins OOC en fonction des besoins de l'histoire

**Pour cet OS : **30/07/07

**Genre : **une romance toute mignonne sans prétention

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing : **Kaien x Byakuya

**Avant-propos :** _l'histoire se passe pendant la jeunesse de Byakuya et de Kaien. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance et sont inséparables. De part leurs rangs (Kaien fait toujours parti de la noblesse), ils sont admis d'office à l'académie du Gotei 13, suscitant la jalousie de leurs futurs camarades._

oOoOoOo  
OS 6 : Une éternelle amitié.  
oOoOoOo

Assis sur son lit, le dos confortablement appuyé contre le mur et les jambes étendues sur le matelas, le jeune Kuchiki Byakuya révisait consciencieusement les cours théoriques tandis que son camarade de chambrée rêvassait en regardant le plafond d'un air inspiré. Byakuya était un solitaire. Depuis qu'il était entré à l'académie, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'intégrer auprès des autres élèves, mais s'en moquait éperdument. C'était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, Shiba Kaien, qui partageait sa chambre et l'héritier Kuchiki ne désirait aucune autre présence, méprisant ouvertement ceux qui ne faisaient pas parti de la noblesse.

Bien évidemment, sa côte de popularité auprès de ses camarades ne pouvait s'en trouver qu'encore plus diminuée…

Mais le brun n'en avait cure. Les autres faisaient leurs vies, lui la sienne. Du moment qu'il pouvait réviser et travailler tranquillement, tout le monde était satisfait. Du moins, il s'agissait là de son propre point de vue.

Au contraire, les autres Shinigamis supportaient de moins en moins l'attitude condescendante de ce jeune noble froid et imbu de lui-même qui n'avait même pas eu besoin de réussir le concours d'entrée pour faire parti des leurs. Chaque jour, ils le méprisaient un peu plus ouvertement, un peu plus violemment. Les ragots allaient bon train, et l'héritier Kuchiki semblait ne pas en faire cas, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?!

oOoOoOo

Kaien, quant à lui, était beaucoup plus populaire. Son côté enjoué et serviable lui attirait la sympathie de la plupart des garçons de l'académie tout comme son physique avantageux lui conférait l'admiration chaleureuse des demoiselles. Les étudiants avaient du mal à comprendre comment ces deux là pouvaient être amis, tant leurs dissemblances sautaient aux yeux. Et pourtant, s'ils savaient…

S'ils savaient en effet… Shiba Kaien, ce jeune Shinigami aux courtes mèches de cheveux noir corbeau qui flottaient allègrement autour de visage et aux grands yeux d'un bleu profond dans lesquels se noyaient la moitié des jeunes filles de la Soul Society… Shiba Kaien, l'homme dont la virilité et l'assurance n'était plus à démontrer… Ce même Shiba Kaien, cachait un secret dont personne n'en connaissait le contenu, à l'exception d'un autre étudiant en dernière année de qui il était très proche : Jyuushirou Ukitake.

Ce secret, sans pour autant lui pourrir la vie, s'avérait quelque peu contraignant selon la situation. L'héritier Shiba était profondément et sincèrement épris de son meilleur ami, Byakuya Kuchiki. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir un adolescent partageant la même chambre que celui qui hantait ses rêves érotiques…

Lorsque Kaien s'était rendu compte de son attirance envers Byakuya, il n'en fut pas réellement perturbé. Sentimental, il s'était toujours dit que, homme ou femme, si son cœur le ou la choisissait, alors il l'écouterait… Cependant, le jeune Shiba ne se faisait pas d'illusions : connaissant Byakuya, il y avait bien peu de chance que ce dernier ait l'esprit aussi ouvert.

oOoOoOo

Lassé de ne rien faire, Kaien s'étira comme un chat et se tourna dans la direction de l'héritier Kuchiki pour l'interpeller directement :

« - Dis, t'as étudié toute la journée déjà, ça ne te tenterait pas une petite pause ? »

L'intéressé ne daigna pas lever le nez de son livre mais consentit à répondre d'une voix tranquille :

« - Il y a encore deux chapitres que je ne connais pas parfaitement. »

« - Mais en as-tu vraiment besoin ?! Tu es le meilleur des premières années, Bya ! Qu'est-ce qu'un ou deux chapitres sur un bouquin entier de théories barbantes ?! »

« - Je ne t'oblige pas à m'imiter Kaien, quoique je devrais t'y encourager fortement, alors ne m'oblige pas à te rejoindre dans la paresse et l'oisiveté. »

La voix tranchante de Byakuya aurait pu en rebuter plus d'un, mais le jeune Shiba connaissait fort bien son ami et ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure. Un petit silence s'installa, mais fut rapidement brisé par Kaien :

« - Je suis sûr qu'une pause ne te ferait pas de mal. On pourrait aller boire un coup avec les autres, qu'en dis-tu ? Ce n'est pas sain de rester enfermé tout un jour de congé ! »

« - Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir forcé à rester avec moi. Si tu veux aller t'abrutir en compagnie de la vermine, libre à toi. »

Kaien secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune Kuchiki.

« - Parfois je ne te comprends pas tu sais… Nous allons devoir passer des années dans cette académie, alors à quoi bon se renfermer et mépriser tout le monde ? Ce serait si difficile pour toi de lâcher un tout petit peu de leste et d'essayer de voir au-delà du rang pour une fois ? Je sais que c'est difficile, surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi qui vas devoir assumer tant de responsabilités, mais je t'assure que ça te ferait du bien de t'ouvrir un peu. Tu pourrais même être surpris et te rendre compte que parmi les autres étudiants, certains pourraient s'avérer dignes de ton estime et de ton amitié ! Alors que si tu continues à t'enliser dans cette voix, tu finiras seul et malheureux. Est-ce cela que tu souhaites ? »

Byakuya haussa un sourcil interloqué, puis posa son livre en soupirant, conscient qu'il ne pourrait échapper à l'insistance de l'aîné du clan Shiba :

« - Mais… Pour quelle raison devrais-je faire cela ? Tu n'as donc pas l'intention de rester mon ami ? »

Kaien eut un petit rire et répondit d'un air amusé :

« - Bien sûr que si ! Enfin Bya ! Jamais tu ne pourras te débarrasser de moi ! »

Il se jeta sur son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de poursuivre :

« - Nous deux, c'est à la vie à la mort, Byakuya ! Rien ni personne ne pourra détruire notre amitié, je te le promets ! »

« - Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi tout ce laïus ? »

« - Eh bien, je veux que tu sois heureux, c'est tout ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir broyer du noir à longueur de journée ?! Seul dans ton coin ?! »

« - Je ne broies pas … »

« - Tu m'as compris ! », l'interrompit l'héritier Shiba avec véhémence. « J'aimerais que ton univers ne se limite pas à l'académie ou aux questions protocolaires… Tu mérites d'être heureux et de t'amuser, de rencontrer des gens, d'avoir d'autres amis, une petite amie… »

« - Et si je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres amis ? », murmura doucement Byakuya en se serrant davantage contre lui. « Et si j'ai envie que mon univers se limite à toi ? »

Kaien en eut le souffle coupé. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard innocent et fragile de son ami, un regard qu'il était le seul à connaître.

« - Je suis flatté, Bya, mais tu sais, tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses. Les autres pourraient se faire des idées… »

Le jeune Kuchiki haussa les épaules.

« - Les autres… Les autres… Toujours les autres ! Je me moque de ce que ces 'autres' pensent ! Il n'y a que ton avis à toi qui m'importe ! »

L'héritier Shiba se sentait de plus en plus embarrassé. Les paroles de son avis ressemblaient tellement à une déclaration d'amour en cet instant. Déclaration qu'il aurait d'ailleurs souhaiter recevoir, quitte à vendre son âme pour cela ! Il l'aimait tellement… Et dire que Byakuya ignorait combien ses paroles pouvaient le torturer, combien ces doubles sens involontaires lui tordaient les entrailles à l'en rendre malade…

« - Kaien… »

La voix du brun le ramena sur terre.

« - Byakuya, il ne faut pas dire ce genre de choses », persista-t-il en détournant le regard.

Des coups frappés à leur porte les firent sursauter et le jeune Kuchiki s'éloigna en un éclair de l'étreinte de son ami pour se recomposer une apparence froide et suffisante. Kaien ressentit un grand vide l'envahir… Comme il le pensait, Byakuya n'avait pas vu la moindre ambiguïté dans leur petite discussion … À ses yeux, ils n'étaient que deux amis et ne seraient jamais davantage.

« - Entrez », soupira-t-il à contrecoeur.

Une tornade blanche déboula dans la pièce et pour se jeter en travers de son lit.

« - Jyuushirou ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Byakuya jeta un regard réprobateur devant l'entrée fracassante du Shinigami mais l'intéressé l'ignora totalement.

« - Je ne pouvais pas attendre une minute de plus ! », jubila le jeune Ukitake.

Kaien fronça les sourcils un cours instant, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« - Non ! Ne me dis pas que… »

« - Eh siiiiii ! J'ai réussi ! Nous avons réussi ! Maître Yamamoto nous a promu au rang de capitaine, Shunsui et moi ! Je suis tellement heureux que je pourrais mourir sur le champ… »

« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi », rétorqua Kaien sans parvenir à ôter de son visage le sourire réjoui que cette nouvelle lui apportait. « En tout cas je suis vraiment content pour vous deux ! Vous le méritiez amplement, et ce depuis longtemps ! »

A l'entente du mot « capitaine », Byakuya s'était automatiquement dressé et s'inclina respectueusement devant Jyuushirou.

« - C'est bon Kuchiki, t'as pas besoin de faire ça ! Il n'y a même pas eu la cérémonie officielle ! », s'esclaffa le concerné en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Il se tourna vers le jeune Shiba et poursuivit :

« - Je suis sûr que tu réussiras l'examen final, Shiba-kun. Et quand ce sera le cas, je te prendrais comme lieutenant ! »

« - C'est gentil mais je ne mérite pas un tel honneur. Tu devrais choisir Byakuya, c'est lui le plus doué de l'académie ! Et de très loin ! »

« - Je sais… », répondit le Shinigami aux cheveux blancs avec un petit sourire. « Mais c'est toi que je préfère ! »

Kaien nota le rictus crispé de son ami devant cette déclaration. _'Ca ne doit pas lui plaire ce genre de discours subjectif… Lui qui est tellement attaché au bon sens et à l'étiquette…'_

« - De toute façon », poursuivit Jyuushirou en étendant son bras d'un geste vague. « l'héritier Kuchiki est très attendu par les trois quarts des capitaines. Etant donné vos rangs, tout le Seireitei est au courant de vos performances alors les exploits du petit prince suscitent de grandes émotions ! », termina-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

« - Je me moque de tout cela », énonça froidement Byakuya. Peu importe dans quelle division on m'affectera, je finirai capitaine ! »

« - Je n'en doute pas une seconde », répondit le jeune Ukitake d'un air vaguement amusé. « Sinon ce serait un tel déshonneur pour le clan Kuchiki… »

« - Parfaitement. Et je n'en serais pas l'instigateur. », affirma le brun d'une voix polaire.

Sans ajouter un seul mot, il sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Kaien soupira :

« - Et voilà, il est fâché… »

« - Bah ça lui passera… C'est dingue, n'empêche, de voir à quel point il peut être guindé. »

« - Je te dirais bien que c'est une question d'éducation mais… A mon avis c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Byakuya est quelqu'un de très droit et de très consciencieux. Je pense que s'il n'avait plus toutes ces histoires de famille et d'honneur, il en serait profondément perturbé. C'est sa raison de vivre, son équilibre intérieur… »

« - Et il ne sait toujours pas ce que tu ressens pour lui ? », ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Jyuushirou.

Kaien rougit et se gratta la tête.

« - Non… Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à avouer… »

« - Surtout à cette tête de pioche… »

« - Byakuya n'est pas une tête de pioche ! », s'enflamma l'héritier Shiba en rougissant de plus belle. « Et je ne veux pas l'embarrasser avec ça ! Personne ne prend la peine de savoir qui il est ! Personne ne voit réellement cet homme à la fois sensible et terriblement fort intérieurement ! »

« - Mais personne ne peut le voir ainsi, tout simplement parce qu'il refuse de dévoiler ses émotions. »

« - Personne ne s'en soucie de toute façon… », soupira Kaien.

Jyuushirou lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

« - Personne sauf toi… Et c'est uniquement à toi qu'il se montre tel qu'il est… »

Le jeune Shiba baissa la tête nerveusement.

« - Eh bien je… Il… »

« - Shunsui serait du genre à te dire de foncer… », murmura le nouveau capitaine. « Mais personnellement je ne peux que t'encourager à la prudence. Byakuya est formaté depuis l'enfance à agir ainsi, et contrairement à toi, il n'a pas eu de Kuukaku ou de Ganju pour le soutenir. J'ai peur que si un jour il n'ait à choisir entre toi ou son clan, il ne choisisse de t'abandonner… »

« - J'en ai conscience », répondit faiblement Kaien. « Tout comme j'ai conscience qu'il y a peu de chance pour qu'il me voit autrement qu'un ami… »

« - Qui sait… », soupira Jyuushirou en entrouvrant la porte pour sortir. « Enfin, je vais te laisser à présent, j'ai encore une montagne de chose à régler… Prends soin de toi Kaien… Et ne te torture pas trop l'esprit à cause du petit Kuchiki. »

Le Shinigami sortit de la pièce pour tomber nez à nez avec le 'petit Kuchiki' en question.

« - Euh… »

« - Vous avez terminé ? Je viens d'arriver justement. », dit-il de son éternelle voix dénuée d'émotions.

« - Ah… Bien euh oui nous avons terminé. Bonne soirée ! », répondit le jeune Ukitake, guère rassuré. _'S'il vient d'arriver c'est qu'il n'a pas surprit notre conversation… Il n'avait pas l'air perturbé en tout cas, mais avec lui… On ne peut jamais savoir…'_, songea-t-il. Il voulut retourner dans la chambre pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour Kaien, puis se ravisa en haussant les épaules. Si Byakuya venait à connaître les sentiments de son ami à son égard, serait-ce une si mauvaise chose en fin de compte ?...

oOoOoOo

Byakuya entra dans la chambre et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de déposer un livre sur le bureau. Puis il leva les yeux vers Kaien qui lui souriait d'un air vaguement inquiet et mal à l'aise.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? », finit par demander l'héritier Kuchiki.

« - Euh… Si, si, tout va pour le mieux. », répondit Kaien en détournant le regard.

Pourtant, Byakuya s'approcha de lui et le fit asseoir sur le lit en prenant également place à ses côtés.

« - Ca ne sert à rien de mentir, Shiba Kaien… »

« - Mentir ? Mais pourq… »

« - J'ai tout entendu. »

Le silence tomba. Lourd et inquiétant.

« - Tu as… tout entendu ? », répéta Kaien en déglutissant.

Byakuya leva vers lui ses yeux de glace et assentit d'un hochement de tête. Son ami détourna le regard et se mit à rire amèrement.

« - Ouais, tu as tout entendu… Et qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? Que je te présente des excuses ?! Que je change de chambre sur-le-champ ? Tu me trouves répugnant n'est-ce pas ?! Si loin de l'éthique que nous nous devons de respecter, nous, les héritiers des plus grandes familles du Seireitei… Eh bien, réponds Kuchiki-san ! »

Byakuya tressaillit en entendant Kaien prononcer son nom aussi froidement, comme si subitement tout lien entre eux venait de se rompre définitivement. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas le jeune Shiba. En tout cas, pas de la même manière que celui-ci à en juger la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le capitaine Ukitake. Et l'héritier Kuchiki se dit qu'il refusait de perdre une amitié aussi précieuse pour ce genre de bêtise.

Mais Kaien prit son silence pour un acquiescement et se leva, le cœur serré.

« - Je sais que ça peut paraître déroutant… », murmura-t-il tristement. « Moi-même je ne pensais pas que je… Que je pourrais… »

« - Aimer un homme… », termina Byakuya en se levant à son tour et en l'enlaçant par derrière, posant son menton sur l'épaule de son ami.

« - Je ne t'en voudrais jamais Kaien », soupira-t-il dans son cou. « Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse éprouver le moindre ressentiment à ton égard ?! Kaien, tu es l'être le plus important à mes yeux ! Et puis tu sais… Bien que je devrais me marier pour la pérennité de mon clan, je ne suis pas certain d'aimer les filles non plus… »

A ces mots, le jeune Shiba sentit son corps bondir hors de sa poitrine et se retourna violemment toujours dans les bras d'un Byakuya interloqué.

« - Oh Bya, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux ! Moi qui pensais n'avoir aucune chance ! », s'exclama-t-il, se méprenant totalement sur les intentions de son ami.

Le jeune Kuchiki ne put cependant protester car les lèvres de Kaien s'étaient jetées sur les siennes et l'embrassaient fougueusement, laissant enfin échapper des années de frustration. Malgré lui, Byakuya se laissa submerger par l'élan de passion de son ami et répondit sans y penser à son baiser, se délectant de la douceur de sa langue contre la sienne.

Cependant, il finit par réaliser ce qui se passait et repoussa gentiment son ami, pantelant et à bout de souffle.

« - Byakuya… », murmura Kaien les yeux brillants. « Byakuya, je t'… »

« - Chut… », l'interrompit l'intéressé avec un regard triste. « Ecoute, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais… »

« - Tu ne m'aimes pas ! », lâcha l'héritier Shiba avec un pauvre sourire. « Quelque part, je le savais… Mais parfois… Le cœur veut nous faire croire à de grandes et belles utopies. Et dans ce genre de cas, la raison n'a qu'à se taire. »

Byakuya le prit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui. Il sentait les larmes de son ami couler dans son cou mais tous deux savaient bien qu'il était inutile de se voiler la face.

« - Je suis désolé Kaien… Mais tu représentes pour moi le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, et le seul que je n'aurais jamais. Je ne veux pas te perdre… »

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, puis Kaien se dégagea doucement et se dirigea vers son armoire.

« - Je vais changer de chambre. », dit-il simplement.

« - Je comprends. », répondit calmement Byakuya.

Tous deux eurent le cœur serré lorsque Kaien franchit le seuil de la porte, sans même jeter le moindre regard derrière lui. Mais au fond de leur cœur, chacun savait que c'était la seule façon de ne jamais briser leur amitié.

oOoOoOo

FIN

oOoOoOo

Mouchoir ? Huhuhu… J'étais d'humeur mélancolique en écrivant cette fic, ça se voit ? Allez, bisous à tous et à la prochaine… Peut-être…

Otisïana


End file.
